


Change The Past To Change The Future

by Greenapples47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Possible smut, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, all aboard the yes train, possible rape attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years of being the "little baby brother" of Mikasa Ackerman wasn't what Eren wanted to become. Fed up with her over protectiveness, Eren regrets saving Mikasa's life on the day she was kidnapped. When Eren meets a mysterious old woman, he is given the chance to turn back time and change the past. Will Eren come to like his new future? And what will happen between him and Mikasa now that everything's changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop Mikasa. I can do this alone." Eren shoves the girl away from his personal space as he carried the heavy crates onto the cart.

"But you can barely carry one. I want to help you--"

"No! I was under Corporal Levi's orders to do this, you weren't." He whined as he continued to lift the crate.

Several minutes passed and Mikasa couldn't bare to watch Eren struggle lifting crates by himself. When Eren was able to carry the crate, Mikasa noticed he was going to drop it.

"It's going to slip from your hands, Eren. Let me--"

"Stop it! You're going to make it fall!" Eren backs away from Mikasa along with the heavy crate. While he argues with Mikasa, the crate leans against Eren's chest, putting pressure on him, making him lose his balance and fall backwards, along with the crate. 

"Eren!" Mikasa quickly lifts up the crate to open his airway as he got up and coughed. 

"You shouldn't have to carry these--"

Within a second, Eren was back on his feet, seething with anger. He shoves the crate away from Mikasa, making it crash to the ground, containing the heavy objects that were sealed inside. 

"Eren?" Mikasa watched him with worried eyes as he knit his eyes brows together.

"I've had enough of your shit Mikasa!" Eren bursted.

"What do you mean? I---"

"Stop treating me like a baby! I'm 17 years old Mikasa! Why do you always underestimate me?! As if I can't do anything on my own??" 

"I just want to protect you--"

"I don't want you to protect me! I can do things by myself! I'm not weak!" He kicks the broken crate but happens to injure his foot instead. 

Eren winces in pain as he hops on one foot and curses.

"Eren, are you okay?---"

"Can't you just shut up Mikasa!? No one cares what you say! You're annoying the crap out of me! Leave me alone!" Eren hopped away from Mikasa, leaving her in state of shock and hurt. She covers her mouth with her muffler and kneels on the ground to pick up the objects. 

Thinking about their argument, Mikasa tried to fight the tears that were passing through her eye sockets. Her nose was running down while she tried sniffing them back up. Mikasa felt broken whenever Eren yells at her. She knows what she's doing. It's the right thing to do. It's always the right thing to do. She was just afraid to lose her only family, Eren. He didn't really mean it when he said those things, right?

  
"Tch, I heard a loud noise out here." A voice spoke from behind.

A shadow was cast upon Mikasa's figure, though she refused to acknowledge the owner of the voice.

"What's going on here? Why are these things on display?" The man walked over and kneel across Mikasa, facing her. He was none other than humanity's strongest soldier, Lance Corporal Levi.

Mikasa hid her face with her hair and scarf.

"Did you drop the crate?" He helped her pick up the things that the crate contained.

Mikasa responded with a nod. Levi sighed in annoyance.

"The crate is not as heavy as it looks, you brat. Did you slip or something?" Levi searched her face to seek an answer.

Mikasa stayed quiet, sniffling in silence.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." Levi stopped and scrutinized her face as she continued to ignore him and pick up the broken pieces of the objects.

Levi grabs her wrist to stop her. She struggles to get out of his grip but to no avail.

"Hey, look at me."

Mikasa paused without saying anything. Levi leans in closer to her.

"I said look at me." Levi repeated.

Mikasa blinks a couple of times before lifting up her face and revealing her tears.

"What's the matter?" Levi wipes her tears from her cheeks but Mikasa turns away to stop him.

"It's... None of your business." She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffs once more.

"Is it because Eren yelled at you again?" 

Mikasa did not respond, making him sigh.

"Look, you do not need to cry. Help me pick these up and I'll... Brew up some tea for us, alright?" 

She nodded in reply while Levi shook his head. 

 

 

"Ah fuck!" Eren hissed as he slowly bandaged his foot, avoiding any pressure on the pain. 

He bit his lip as he wrapped the cloth around the purple bruise. After he had done that, he sat on his bed and propped the injured foot on the pillow.

"Goddammit Mikasa...!" He cursed as he rested his head on the end of the bed.

"Hey Eren have you seen--. What happened to you?" The blonde haired boy approached to Eren.

"It was all Mikasa's fault! If only she hadn't interfered with my work, I wouldn't be here now." Eren covered his eyes with one arm and sighed.

"What did she do?"

"I was filling up the cart with crates and then Mikasa comes around thinking she can lift more than I can! She thinks she's stronger than me! She thinks she's better than me! I'll show her!" Eren growled.

"Eren, you shouldn't really blame Mikasa. I'm sure she just wanted to help you. Besides, they're just crates, Eren--"

"No, you don't understand! Don't you know? Mikasa's been like this since the day I saved her life! I've had enough of her. She's always in my way. Armin, do you think I'm weak that I can't do things by myself?" Eren asked.

"Well, no, but--"

"Mikasa doesn't see that! She thinks I'm still a fragile baby that needs help! Why can't she just leave me alone for one day? She's not a part of my family! She's just a stranger who I happen to mistakenly take her in and put a roof over her head!"

"E-Eren! You shouldn't say that!"

"Maybe it was bad luck for coming to rescue her. Maybe she deserved to be taken away. All I know is that I made a huge mistake."

"Eren, what you're saying isn't right. You love her. And she loves you."

"I did until she pulled that motherly care upon me."

"It seems as if you never understood Mikasa's feelings because you were so obsessed with eliminating the titans from this earth. Mikasa and I have always been there for you. Don't you remember why she joined the recon corps? It's because she--"

"I don't want to hear that Armin. She's in my way and I want her out." 

"Out of what?"

"Out of my life."

"You don't mean that."

"I'd like to see someone in my shoes for once. I want someone to understand the stress I'm going through."

"Well then, I can't stop you."

"Don't even try to."

"Have you seen Jean? He borrowed my 3D maneuver gear because his was broken again."

"No, I haven't."

"Alright then. I'll leave you to let off steam until you two can work things out.--"

"I don't want to. Just leave me be." Eren closed his eyes and ignored Armin as he exited out of the room. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, Eren walked around with crutches in the headquarters and avoiding Mikasa whenever she wanted to apologize or help. Mikasa attempted to talk to him countless times but was ignored. Mikasa felt guilty during those days. She wanted nothing more but to make Eren happy. But it seems that Mikasa was the only thing that will make him unhappy no matter what. Eren wouldn't sit beside her. He wouldn't acknowledge her existence. He wouldn't even look at her. Eren would act as if Mikasa wasn't there. And it offended her. During lunch, Eren sat beside Armin, Sasha, and Connie. Mikasa watched from another table alone, seeing them smile and laugh while she was in a gloomy mood.

"How's your foot, Eren?" Connie asked.

"It's gotten a little better but I can still feel the pain every once in a while." Eren shrugged.

"Gee I hope your foot gets better before our expedition starts soon." Sasha says with her mouth full of bread and soup.

"Yeah I hope so too..." Eren smiled. 

 

Mikasa stood up with her tray of food and confidently walks over to Eren's group. Everyone watched as she made her way towards him. Armin sees Mikasa sitting beside Eren, knowing that the awkwardness would extend if he stays. Eren was slightly annoyed by her appearance as she pushed her tray to Eren.

"Eren, you need to eat more. Your injury will be better. Here." Mikasa took a spoon of soup and held it up for Eren.

Armin, Sasha and Connie watched cautiously as the spoon came close to Eren's mouth inch by inch. Eren didn't turn his head. His patience had ran out and he didn't want to deal with it. When the spoon touched his lips, Eren snapped. He slapped Mikasa's hand away and pushed her tray all the way to the end of the table, wasting the food that fell on the floor. He slammed his palms on the table and stood up. 

"Eren?" Mikasa looked up curiously.

Everyone was now silent, speechless. It was as if time had stopped, frozen. Eren's hands were trembling in anger.

"I never should have saved you that day." Eren spoke in a dark voice.

"Eren!" Armin tried to calm Eren but he stormed out the doors without his crutches and left Mikasa in shock. 

She stares into space, Eren's words repeating over and over inside her head. Her blank expression can't be determined whether it bothered her or not. 

"Mikasa?" Armin was worried, staring at her, waiting to know if she needed comfort.

 

Eren walked far away from headquarters to get away from Mikasa. He walked through the woods and mumbled many negative comments about Mikasa. He didn't care that his foot was in pain while he was walking normally. He was too angry to feel the pain. 

"I'm sick of her. If I stay with her any longer, I'm gonna go insane." Eren growled. 

The day was getting dim and the sun is nearly going down. Eren sat beside a tree to calm himself. All he needed was peace and quiet. The last thing he needed was Mikasa. Not even Jean but Mikasa. Eren sighed in frustration and watched the sky turn into different colors. He was getting cold too. A few hours had passed and something came rolling towards Eren's foot. Eren noticed it and picked it up.

  
"An apple?" It was strange because there were no apple trees in the woods. 

Eren studied the fruit in confusion until he heard a voice calling.

"Oh, thank you young man." An old woman appeared with a basket of apples.

_That's strange. Why would an old lady appear in these woods during the evening?_

"Is this yours?" Eren held out the apple as he stood with his two feet.

"Ah yes." She nodded.

Eren waited for her to reach out and grab her apple but her hands stayed beside her as she froze. An awkward silence was between them.

"Uh... Aren't you going to take the apple? You were looking for it, right?" Eren hesitated to speak.

"I have a question for you, young man." She offered.

"Sure. What is it?" 

"What do you regret?" She asks.

Eren thought for a moment. He knew what he regrets. He just didn't want to tell her.

"Sorry but it's a little personal, miss." Eren scratched his head.

"I see.." She nodded.

"Well, if you can turn back time and change it, would you do it?" She then asks.

"Yes." Eren nodded.

"That's all I'm asking. Have a nice day. Goodbye now." The woman turned away and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Didn't you want your apple back?" 

"It's alright. Keep it. You must be hungry sitting there all day." 

 

_She was watching me this entire time?_

 

"How'd you know I was..." With a blink of an eye, she vanished into thin air and became one with the fog.

Eren shrugged and decided to head back to the survey corps while he ate the apple. Surprisingly, it filled him up. The day has ended. Eren snuck in his room, quietly limping, trying not to wake up his roommates. When the floorboards made a creaking noise, Armin woke up to the sound. 

"Eren? You there?" It was too dark to depict who it was but Eren responded with a sound.

"Where have you been?" 

"I was just taking a stroll through the woods." Eren climbed into his bed and lay down.

"You should apologize to Mikasa." Armin warned him.

"I'm tired, Armin. I want to sleep." 

"Eren, I mean it. What you said was horrible. Are you even listening to me?" 

 

Nothing but silence replied to Armin's question.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren... Eren wake up..."

Eren felt a nudge to his shoulder. His eyes flickered before opening his eyes. He was still drowsy. He didn't want to get up early for training. But something was wrong... He felt comfortable in his own rough bed. And the voice sounded very similar. It belonged to someone he hasn't seen in ages. But who was it?

"Stop it..." Eren mumbled as he pulled the sheets over his head.

"Eren! It's getting late! Didn't you want to visit the Ackermans with me today?" Eren shot open his eyes to reveal his father. His own father.

"Dad!? What the..." Eren blinked his eyes a couple times. 

"Of course it's me. Let's go visit the Ackermans." He said.

"I-I can't believe it, you're..." Eren noticed that his hands were a little smaller. His legs and feet were also tiny.

"... Did I shrink?" Eren raised to see his two palms, turning them to the back side of his hands. 

"What are you talking about, Eren? Come on, get up." 

"Dad, why am I so young?"

"Son, you're talking nonsense. Are you gonna come with me or not?"

Eren was completely confused. It was as if he traveled back in time to when he was a kid. Something was wrong. Was it all a dream that he's lived in as a 17 year old boy? or did he turn back time itself? But how?

"W-where's mom!?" Eren got up from his bed.

"I'm right here, Eren." Eren's mother appears before him. Eren rushed to hug his mother. He noticed how short he was compared to his real actual height as a seventeen year old.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mom!" Eren cried as the parents exchanged confused looks towards each other.

"Eren, are you sick, honey?" His mother kneels and feels his forehead.

"It seems like he's had a bad dream or something. Well, it's raining now. It looks like I'm gonna go alone then." Grisha sighed as he wore his hat and jacket.

"Alright then honey. Hurry back home okay?" 

Eren embraced his mother while she wiped his tears. 

"This doesn't usually happen. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know." Eren wiped his small tears while his mother prepared some tea for him.

"You must be sick or something." She said as she boiled some water.

"Why is dad going to the Ackermans today?" Eren asked while he sat on the chair.

"Don't you remember? He went to check up on Mr. Ackerman. He's probably ill or something." She says.

Eren had remembered something. He remembered that Mikasa was kidnapped by thieves and her parents were killed on the day he visited the Ackermans with his father. And that's where he's headed to. Eren's palms become sweaty. He knew it was happening all over again. Strangely, it was. If he's not there to save Mikasa in time, she'll...

"Mom! I'm gonna go follow dad." Eren announced.

"But you can't. He's already on his way over there. And plus, it's pouring out there. Are you sure you're okay? You should stay in the house. You probably have a cold." 

"No, you don't understand! We have to save Mikasa and her family! They'll be in danger!"

"How did you know they have a daughter?"

Eren paused for a moment. He thought long and hard. 

_Come on Eren, this was even before you knew it too... But...._

That's right... Eren was given a chance to turn back time and relive it again, only to change the memory where he saved Mikasa from the thieves. Besides, Mikasa thinks she's so strong, she can take down those men all by herself. Eren has seen her fight the bullies who pick on Armin all the time. She should be able to do fine.

"Eren?" 

"It's... It's nothing, mom.... Maybe I am a little sick." Eren stopped his worries and let them flow away from him. 

That day, Eren sat on the table and drank tea with his mother while the Ackermans were attacked and Mikasa was kidnapped. Eren felt a sense of relief that he won't be growing up with Mikasa, knowing that she'll get too protective and annoying. He felt like he can live without Mikasa beside him. 

 

(Time skip)

  
When Grisha arrived home, he stumbled onto the floor, his torso was wounded and he was losing too much blood. Eren's mom Kalura noticed his wounds and rushed to his side. 

"What happened to you?" She spoke.

"The Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman are dead... They kidnapped their daughter. I tried to stop them but I lost them..."

"Who kidnapped Mikasa?" Kalura asked.

"Those thieves... I wasn't able to identify them... They managed to escape from me. They got Mikasa."   
  
Eren overheard and felt a tint of guilt inside of him. Should he have saved her?

_No, I shouldn't... She'll have nowhere else to go but stay with me if I did save her._

"Eren was right!" Kalura cried out.

"What?" Grisha turned to Eren.

"Eren told me that the Ackermans will be attacked today... How did you know that Eren?"

His parents stared at him as if he was inhuman. Eren cleared his throat to search for words.

"I uh... I had a dream they were going to be attacked by thieves."

"So that explains why you were unusual when you woke up." Grisha concluded.

"Let's clean you up..." Kalura insisted.

 

Since Mikasa was taken away by the thieves, Eren had one less person to worry about. He felt it was the right thing to do. It felt right....

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Eren lived a happy life without Mikasa. The only time where he was in trouble was when he jumped in to save Armin from the bullies. In the end, they were both defeated. Eren still admired the survey corps even though they lost many men. Strangely, he did not see the famous Lance Corporal Levi anywhere. He shrugged it off, hoping to see him in the future. He was still aware that Hannes and his men were slacking off even though they haven't seen a titan for a hundred years. What Eren almost forgot was that the colossal titan appeared behind the wall. And he seemed to have remembered when his father left him, telling him he will one day show him the basement with the key around his neck. Still, again, Eren was too late to pull his mother out of their now collapsed home.

 

He knew that Hannes couldn't save his mother and that Hannes was afraid too. Eren knew it all beforehand. What he couldn't do was protect his mother. And when he was guided to board on the boat, he sat beside Armin and cried. Even though he had a second chance at this, he couldn't even protect his mother from being eaten by the smiling titan. Once again, he vowed to kill every single one of them until none are alive. He remembered how angry he felt again. He remembered how much passion he had as a kid. He remembered it all. And it had happened once again

*Five years later

Now that Eren was 15 years old, he was able to join the recon corps along with Armin. Eren already knew the people from the corps. He remembered all their names and everything. He remembered who died and who still lived. He knew. But still, he was living in his past. This time, without Mikasa.


	4. Chapter 4

After Eren had completed his training in the recon corps, Eren was ranked 4th instead of 5th. Mikasa didn't attend the recon corps. Now that it happened, Eren became one rank higher than before. Jean was still ranked after him as 5th and so on... Eren and Jean still argued back and forth and this time, Mikasa didn't interfere or humiliate him. Everyone thought Eren was strong young man that time. Before when Mikasa was beside him, it was always her. But now, Eren had the attention, a few spreaded rumors, and a good life. People say that Eren can tell the future, which brought to Annie, Berthold, and  Reiner's conclusion is that they must give up the recon corps and flee the village back to their hometown when Eren had the confidence to tell the others that the trio were titans. Everything was going right. And humanity has taken a step forward thanks to Eren's accurate "predictions".

 

"You must be gifted, Eren." Armin commented.

"Maybe. The future can change so you never know." Eren shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true... So what Corps are you going to submit to?" Armin asks.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps. I've always wanted to fight alongside with them. You should join them with me Armin... We could really use that brain of yours." Eren nodded.

"You think so? But... Isn't it a little extreme? I mean, we're going to see things outside the walls."

"That's exactly why you should join the Survey Corps with me."

"Alright then. I'll go with your judgement. Do you think I'll die?" Armin wondered.

"No, as long as we stick together, you won't."

 

For the next few weeks, Eren trained himself to become strong. He went through many hand to hand combats. He mastered his 3D maneuver gear, and his statistics have increased. This was what Eren wanted. It was what he yearned for. WIthout Mikasa, he can do anything.  Peace was there at last. No concerns from Mikasa. No sign of Mikasa. Eren was enjoying this. He no longer has to hear her arguments and complaints about being separated from him. She probably doesn't even know him. 

On the day of the announcement of the Survey Corps, every recon Corps member gathered around in front of the stage to see Commander Erwin give speech of inspiration to join the Survey Corps. Half, no, almost everyone nearly shat their pants when they hear what Survey members do. They couldn't bare going outside the walls nor can they fend for themselves out in the opening. Eren and the top 9 chose to become a member of the Survey corps as soon as majority of the people left to save their lives than join the suicide corps. Eren was determined to join Erwin and the others. He already knew who they were. With that, he grinned.

"All of those you stayed and gave up your lives to the Survey corps, I respect all of you who are willing to do such a thing. With that being said, I'd like you to come to the headquarters tomorrow and report your names to that man over there." The tall blonde man pointed to the shortest man in the group as he walked out.

"All of you will be joining us starting tomorrow. We'll get to introductions first thing in the morning. So I suggest you all get a good night rest, is that clear?" Levi spoke.

Eren and the group responded by saluting to them and spoke yes all simultaneously like a devoted soldier. 

"Very good. You are all dismissed." Levi announced as everyone dropped their right hand to their sides and spoke towards one another.

Eren noticed how Armin was trembling in fear when he had to stay alongside with Eren.

"Armin? Are you alright?" Eren asks.

"No... I don't think I can do this. Eren, I think I'm just asking for a death wish." Armin became tensed.

"It's okay, just relax. We're all here for you. Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista, Ymir, everyone you know. We're all here." Eren patted his back. 

"Okay then... I probably needed that." Armin sighed as he took deep breaths.

"Don't worry, the next day, you'll feel okay now that we all got in the Survey Corps. Commander Smith is an excellent soldier. And Lance Corporal Levi will be cooperating too. We have the elite squad as well. What is there to worry about?" 

"I guess you're right... I was probably just a little paranoid."

 

"Oy! What the hell are you doing here? You're joining the Survey Corps too!?" Jean shouted.

"What's the problem with that? I thought you were joining the military police."

"Hey, I have my personal reasons. I just thought you decided to join the Survey Corps for some reason."

"Like what reason?"

"Like getting a glimpse of Lance Corporal Levi's girlfriend."

Eren was a little shock not to know that Levi had a girlfriend.

"What? Since when did he have a girlfriend?" Eren asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's really pretty. They are known as Humanity's Strongest Couple." Jean informed Eren.

 

_Could it be Petra? No... She seems pretty young for Lance Corporal. It couldn't be..._

 

"What's her name?" Eren asked curiously.

"How would I know, They're both Ackermans. That's pretty much it." Jean shrugs.

"Oh no..."Eren murmured to himself. 

"But anyways. I'll see you guys there. I'm going home." Jean stretched his arms as he walks away from Eren and Armin.

"See ya Jean." Armin waved goodbye.

"Hey, you seem nervous... Are you okay? Are you predicting something now?" Armin noticed Eren's worried look. A sweat dropped from his head to his chin.

"I'm... I'm okay, Armin... I just... Need some time alone right now. See ya..." Eren felt uncomfortable thinking about Mikasa and Levi as a couple. He couldn't imagine it. It was.... It didn't sound right. Mikasa and Levi together? No, it's not a perfect fit. 

As Eren walked to his room back at the training camp, he never stopped thinking about Mikasa. 

 

_Is she really going out with Levi?_

_Does she even like Levi?_

_What does she like in Levi?_

**_What does he have that I don't?_ **

  


Eren caught himself thinking about that last sentence. It was all wrong. It wasn't what he planned out. He just wanted to erase Mikasa from his life. And now she's with Levi? 

"Why am I so worried about it? I should be happy that she's with another man. He'd probably annoyed by her overprotectiveness. He'll probably get over her I bet. I  shouldn't think about her anyways. In this life, she doesn't know me. And I shouldn't know her as well."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Eren and the new recruits were gathered to the Survey Corps headquarters. Eren watched as the Survey members eye at their motives and actions. They were standing in a perfect line. Eren began the line and Jean ended it. Levi stood and walked up to the new recruits with sharp eyes that were always calm. Armin had lost confidence, therefore Levi was able to read his face. 

"Today's the day you give up your hearts to humanity. So I suggest you suck it up and deal with it. You'll be getting your new uniforms after you've all introduced yourselvs." Levi turned his head back to see a woman coming along, standing beside him. 

Eren was familiar with the woman. Her lips were pink like a petal on a cherry blossom. Her hair was tied up into a small bun with bangs hanging from the sides. She didn't wear a red scarf, revealing her slender neck. Her uniform blended in with the Survey Corps. She was slightly taller than Levi. She looked a little different.

"This woman here is Mikasa Ackerman. She'll be the one conducting the introductions and giving you your uniforms." With that, Levi pats her back and leaves her with the recruits. 

Eren was surprised to see her with the survey corps before him. He recognized her. He didn't expect to see Mikasa again. Mikasa shifted her legs towards Eren, walking up to him with hands hidden behind her back. Now that Eren was able to see her closely, he seemed to forgot how beautiful she was. Her eyes were fixed onto his as he did the same. 

"What's your name?" She spoke in a strong, confident tone.

"Eren Jaeger." He saluted as she nodded. He didn't see her smile one bit, nor seem impressed with his intro. She looked bored.

Eren expected her to recognize him when she saw him or at least feel familiar with him. But his interpretations were wrong. 

As she moved down along the line, Eren studied her facial expression. It was always dull. She wore a straight face, feeling unimpressed with the energy the recruits had given her. Jean's face was clearly red when it was his turn. He couldn't stop stuttering. She was less impressed with Jean than Connie. Sasha was probably the loudest. Eren wondered how she entered the Survey Corps before him. How did she escape from the thieves who kidnapped her? How was she able to feed herself? Live and join the Corps at a young age? 

 

"Are you going to take the uniform?" Mikasa spoke, making Eren snap out of his thoughts.

He sees her handing out his new uniform, holding it out for him. Eren receives it, thanking her with a nod.

He was spacing out to much. He wondered how Mikasa made it to the top without his help. How she was accepted to the Survey Corps without training in Recon. 

After the uniforms were handed out, Eren and the new recruits were directed to their rooms separately. Eren quickly changed to his new uniform. What he was confused was his belt. They were askew. Eren tried lining them out but they wouldn't budge. First day and he was already struggling with his belt. 

"Crap, I need a new one." Eren thought as he made his way to the door and opened.

There he sees Mikasa raising up her fist, intending on knocking Eren's door. She seemed a little surprised at first and calmed after a second. She drops her fist to the side and took a step back.

"M-Mikasa." Eren spoke.

"The food is ready for you. The others are already downstairs. You should come too." Mikasa replied. 

Eren shook his head.

"I'm not hungry right now. Thank you." Eren closed the door, only to be stopped by Mikasa's foot.

"I would.... Like to talk to you..." Mikasa says in a quiet tone. 

Eren hesitated to let her in. Have a girl in his room? isn't that a little suspicious?

Eren opens the door, enough for her to  slip in. He closes the door and turns his attention towards her.

Mikasa looked out the window and then Eren.

"I hear you're the one who can predict the future, Eren."

_Oh, that's why she came in._

"I can't say I can. But my estimation can be a little off." Eren scratched the back of his head, flattered that the rumors were able to reach her ears.

"I've heard many interesting things about you. You're in the top ten, ranking 4th. Your ability in hand to hand combat is unbeatable. I hear you beated instructor Keith Shadis." Mikasa smiled a little. It was what Eren wanted from her since he came to the headquarters. But how strange of him wanting to see her.

"Ah, thank you Mikasa--"

"Please, we've only met today. Address me as Ms. Ackerman." She interrupted.

"Okay, Ms.... Ackerman." Eren was a little bothered by her attitude. Sure, she's his superior but they're still the same age.

"So uh, have you come to tell me this?" Eren cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, if you have time, can you read my palm?" Mikasa holds out her hand to Eren.

"What do you mean?" 

"You can predict a person's fate by reading their palms, right?" Mikasa asks.

"Uh... I can try." Eren takes her hand and sandwiched it with both of his. 

He forgot how soft her skin was. It was silky and pale. When was the last time Eren held her hand? He slowly rubs his rough palms against hers as she waited patiently. He missed her touch, surprisingly. It felt like forever since he's done this.

"What do you see?" Mikasa asks.

"It's a little difficult to read your palms. I don't see anything... Sorry." Eren releases her hand.

"It's okay." Mikasa sighed as she wiped her palms on her pants.

"Oh, uh, Ms. Ackerman?" 

"Yes?"

"I need new belts. You see, these ones are a little rusty. Do you suppose I could get a new one?"

"Sure, I'll have someone get you new belts. Stay put." Mikasa gave him one last smile and exited the room.

"Thanks." Eren called out.

When he was sure she was gone, Eren sighed to himself. At least Mikasa wasn't as annoying as before. He could get use to this. He won't have to worry about her as much. She wasn't as clingy. She's a whole new different person. 

 

_A stranger...._


	6. Chapter 6

"Jeez, what's taking Eren so long?" Connie wondered while the rest of the recruits continued on with their breakfast. 

"Maybe he wasn't hungry. Do you think he needs help putting on his uniform?" Sasha added.

"No, he's probably not hungry right now." Armin answered.

"Well then, can I take his food?" Sasha points at Eren's tray of food.

Armin nodded in response as she pulled the tray towards her, devouring every last bit of the food like an animal.

"Jean, you seem tense. Something wrong?" Ymir smirked as she turns her eyes to Jean. He was spacing out, his red cheeks growing hot every second.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just a little nervous for my first day here." Jean replied.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Jean. You'll feel better once you eat." Krista insisted.

"Y-Yeah..."

 

"Sorry I'm late." Eren sighed as he entered the cafeteria and sat beside Armin.

"Oh! Eren! We thought you weren't gonna come eat so..." Armin turned his head towards Sasha, watching her eat Eren's share.

"No, it's okay. I just came down here to be with you guys." Eren smiled as Armin sighed in relief. 

"As soon as we finish, we need to head to the stable. Someone will be instructing us on how to ride horses." Krista announced.

"Hey Jean, you're a horse-whisperer, right?" Eren chuckled.

"Shut up, I've had it with your name-calling crap, Eren. It's always horse-this horse-that. If I'm a damn horse, then what the hell are you?" Jean glares at Eren, pointing his spoon towards his chest.

"Enough you two. No fighting here. This is our first day at the headquarters and I'm not looking forward to see a fight between you two." Armin tried to calm down Jean while Eren smiles sheepishly. 

_I'm a titan shifter._

 

 

After an hour later-----

 

"Alright listen up! These horses are nice only if you treat them nice. They run faster than titans so they give us an advantage to keep our plans going and so on. Everyone pick a horse. I don't care if you give 'em names, just pick a horse and saddle up. If by any chance, the horse does not like you, you can pick different one. Do you all understand me?" The instructor announced out loud.

"Yes sir." The recruits replied.

"Alright, pick which ever one you like and I'll get your saddle ready for the horse so you can ride on them." 

"I got one." Ymir pats Jean's back, hard enough to make him cough.

"Ymir that's not nice! Go pick a horse!" Krista yelled as the horses came and circled around the petite girl.

Eren walks along the horses, deciding which one he'll be cooperating with during the expeditions. And when he found one, the horse panicked and stayed away from him. Eren was confused at the reaction he received. 

"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin came up with his horse as Eren lay eyes on his target.

"That one seems to be... Afraid of me." Eren commented.

"Well then, pick another horse."

"But all the other ones like Krista. She must have had horses back in her hometown." Eren crosses his arms, tilting his head to the side.

"Oi! Blondie! You got a horse? Why don't you take him for a test ride, yea?" The instructor shouted.

"Ah Y-Yes!" Armin nodded.

"Eren, pick another one if this one doesn't like you." Armin whispered as he left and head towards the instructor.

As soon as Armin was gone, Eren turned his attention to the stubborn horse once again. 

"Don't freak out..." Eren reached his arm for the horse to smell but returned a negative response.

Eren slowly moves up to the horse, as if he was going to catch his prey.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Eren asked kindly.

The horse replied with a neigh and shook its head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Steady..." When Eren's hand came in contact with the horse's mane, the horse began to panic, standing on its two hind hooves.

"Calm down! Calm!! Easy!" Eren waved his hands, trying to get the horse's attention as it stood on all fours again. 

The instructor soon came and watched as Eren tried to tame the horse.

"What's going on?" 

"This horse is afraid of me." Eren responded with a sigh.

"He shouldn't be. If he was, that means he must be sensing something he didn't like."

"Like what?"

"Titans, probably." The instructor combed the horse's mane with his fingers, calming the horse.

 

Since Eren was injected with an unknown vial by his father five years ago, he decided to keep it a secret that he happens to be a titan shifter. Of course, in case of any danger, Eren would shift into a titan. Only if he needs to. For now, he kept it hidden, even from Armin. 

"I see." Eren nods in response.

"Just make sure you don't try scaring the horses away." The instructor warned as he left the horse alone with Eren.

Eren reached out once more to get the horse's attention.

"Come here." Eren spoke quietly.

The horse hesitated for a moment before taking a step forward towards Eren.

"That's it. Come." Eren caressed the horse as soft as he could. Within a few minutes, the horse came to like Eren as his owner.

"I think I'm ready to ride you, don't you think?" Eren says to the horse as he patted his nose.

 

As soon as Eren was saddled up on the horse, he was able to control the horse in anyway he wanted to go. Eren remembered how it felt when the wind blew in his face, moving his strands of hair away from his eyes. It was almost like flying but on the ground.

Eren wanted to ride the horse through the woods. He made his way through the fields and rode off. But something caught the corner of his eye. Eren turned his head right to see Mikasa and Levi from far away. Mikasa was caressing the horse while levi leaned against the stable. She looked like she was laughing while Levi was smiling. It seemed as if they were so close to one another. 

_What?_

"Eren!! Watch out!" Armin warned him.

As soon as Eren turned his head straight, his forehead met a tree branch, making him fall backwards and off his own horse.

Armin and Sasha came riding after Eren as Mikasa and Levi looked to see Eren on the ground, covering his forehead from afar.

Armin jumped off his horse and came to aid Eren.

"Eren! Watch where you're going! You're going to get hurt if you're caught off guard!" Armin picked up Eren's torso as Sasha picked up his feet and carried him onto the horse.

"I got it. I got it...." Eren pushes Armin slightly away from him as he controlled his horse to walk back to the stables.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Eren sat on a chair while Armin bandaged his wounded head. Sasha stood beside Eren, watching Armin patch him up.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise, Eren." Armin commented.

"Thanks Armin, that helps a lot." Eren says in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry, it's just that, you ran into that tree branch. Looks to me you got distracted." Armin explained.

"Uh, yeah..." Eren felt his head after Armin pins the bandage layer.

"You should rest for a bit Eren. We'll come check up on you later." Sasha waited for Armin to leave with her, waiting by the door as Armin followed.

"Hope it heals soon." Armin says before he leaves.

 

Eren slowly reached up and touched his bruise, only to respond with a wince.

_Dammit..._

From what he saw, Mikasa and Levi's relationship were the exact opposite from when Eren was put on trial for his titan ability. That day, Mikasa held a grudge against Levi. Now that everything's different, how in the world did they come together? Eren didn't care about their relationship. What he wanted to know was, how did they even meet?

 

After a couple hours have past, Eren's bruise began to heal due to his titan powers of regeneration or quick ability in healing. And since Eren noticed this, he decided to keep his bandage on. Everyone knows that bruises can't just disappear within a day. It'll look too suspicious. Eren made sure his bandage didn't sag, tightening the pin. As soon as he fixed his band, he leaves his room to see what the group was doing. Apparently, everyone was doing their assigned chores. Eren knew it was under Levi's orders. Connie was in charge of peeling the potatoes, Armin and Sasha were doing the dishes, Jean and Krista were either sweeping or mopping the floor, and Ymir... She sat down with crossed legs, assuming she had finished. 

"Oh, Jaeger. There you are." Levi called out from behind.

Before Eren could turn around, a piece of drenched cloth was thrown at his face. 

"First day of cleaning: Wipe the windows. And you better not be slacking off." Levi demanded as he walks off to clean somewhere else.

"Yes sir." Eren straightened himself and took off the cloth from his head.

Now that his hair was wet, it was dripping to the floor, creating more of a mess for Jean.

"Hey you idiot! I just mopped that area! Don't go walking around like a slobbery wet dog!" Jean yelled.

"It's just water, stupid. There's no difference." Eren said in a calm voice, not having the energy to fight Jean.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I accidentally pour water all over you!!" Jean takes the dirty bucket of water and splashes it over Eren's head. 

"You bastard!!" Eren tackles Jean, fighting him in front of Connie.

Connie was cautious, holding up the knife to prevent any harm.

"Hey guys! Stop it---" Jean pushes Eren away, towards Connie's direction.

The only thing that Eren was holding to support his weight, was the sharp blade of Connie's knife. 

"Just wait until I---" 

"Eren! Your hand!!" Krista indicated.

Eren looks at his hand, his blood-spilled hands. Even a darker shade of blood gushed out. The blood was dripping from his fingertips.

"Hurry! Let's get you cleaned up!" Krista snatches Eren's other hand, leading him to the medical room.

"  Stop! I-I can do it myself!" Eren jerked his hand away, running away from the group.

"Jeez, what the hell's wrong with him!?" Jean scoffed.

After getting some distance from them, Eren stops to see that his open wound had closed up, only to have the blood vanish into thin air, _like a titan._  

"Eren? Is that you?" 

Eren quickly turns around, hiding his healed hand behind his back.

"Mikas--- Ms. Ackerman." Eren nervously backs away as she walks closely towards Eren.

"I saw a trail of blood so I followed it and I find you. Is everything alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Mikasa asks.

"W-What are you talking about? There's no blood." 

Mikasa looked behind her, only to find nothing, for the blood had already disappeared without a trace.

"Hmm, I thought I saw it." 

"Must be your imagination. You should go back to cleaning. I'll take care of my job." Eren shrugged, waiting for Mikasa to walk away.

"But you're all soaked. You smell too. Why is that?" Mikasa takes a handkerchief and wipes Eren's face.

"I was fighting with one of my subordinates and he purposely pours the bucket of water over my.... My....." Eren's words drifted into silence, relaxed under Mikasa's touch.

She softly presses the cloth against his facial features. Her face was close to his again, but not so close to see every little detail of her. Eren couldn't help but stare at her pink lips and then her calm eyes. Eren didn't care to look for more words. So did she. It was ladylike for a woman to wipe a man's face with her handkerchief, but not a soldier...

"I got it." Eren takes the cloth from Mikasa as she allows him.

"Make sure you take a shower." Mikasa ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Eren nods.

Mikasa leaves him alone, his face turning red and his cheeks burning every second. He wondered if Mikasa would do such a thing to her subordinates as well.

 

Time skip~~

Nightfall arrived and the recruits decided to stay up in the cafeteria. They all talked about their first day at the headquarters, their struggles, and their achievements. Mostly, it was Eren who stayed quiet the entire time, spacing out in the group. 

"Hey, we all know Ms. Ackerman, yeah?" Connie spoke.

Everyone listened in, even catching Eren's attention.

"Ms. Ackerman? Mikasa?" Sasha interrupted.

"Yeah, her. It's true that Corporal Levi and Ms. Ackerman are together."

"So, what?" Eren shrugged.

"Isn't that a great couple? Humanity's strongest couple..." Connie complimented.

"Now that I think about it, they do suit each other. It's like they were made for eachother!" Sasha clasped her hands together, shaking her head in excitement.

"Hey guys, we'll all be attending class on our first day to plan our strategy for our first expedition outside the walls." Krista informed them.

"Plus we'll be separated to different squads, right?" Connie asks.

"Yeah." Krista nods.

"I hear Hanji's a little crazy. She's a little obsessed with titans."

"Really? Who'd be interested in human-eating giants?"

Eren slams his palm on the table, stealing everyone's attention. Everyone stares at his sudden action. 

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Eren says as he exits the cafeteria as they watched him.

"Okay, uh... Goodnight Eren." Armin spoke awkwardly.

"What was that about? It's not even that late." Sasha sighed.

"Maybe he's just cranky because he injured that head of his." Connie scoffed.

"Or his brain." Jean added.

 

_"Isn't that a great couple?"_

 

_"It's like they were made for eachother!"_

 

_"It's true that Corporal Levi and Ms. Ackerman are together."_

 

Eren lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms hid behind the back of his head. He took a deep breath from his mouth and exhaled through his nose. He could care less about "Humanity's Strongest Couple". This was what Eren wanted. And now it's finally what he desires. It shouldn't bother him. Just thinking about them makes him twitch.... Twitch in disgust. They weren't a perfect couple. They're more like the odd ones out. But who cares?

Eren closes his eyes, rolling to one side, not even bothering to cover up with his bed sheet. The window was frosted. The lightning storm appears, shining upon Eren's figure. The night was young and the rain showered the earth from the sky. Clouds huddled together to create more rain. mud puddles were made from the dirt, staining anyone who dares to set foot on the ground.

 

_Splash!_

 

"Dammit." Levi grumbled under his breath. _  
_

His boots were dirty after coming into his office from the storm outside. He quickly takes off his jacket and loosened his cravat.

"Thanks for bringing it, it slipped from my fingers while I was cleaning again." Mikasa throws a towel for Levi to catch.

"Either I get you a smaller one or you gain weight." Levi chuckled as he dried his hair.

"Neither. I like it, Levi." She clasps the object in her hands.

"I know you do." Levi walks over to Mikasa, kissing her temple.

"Here, let me." Levi takes Mikasa's left hand. He grabs the small object, slipping it through her slender finger.

"It's still beautiful as ever." Mikasa smiled, holding up her hand.

"Yes...." Levi wraps his arms around Mikasa, slowly rocking her from side to side. Mikasa leans against his chest as he rests his head against her neck.

 

"But I'm afraid our _marriage_ is to be put on hold for now." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a pretty short chapter here! I'll probably update if I have spare time which is likely during Fridays or Saturdays...

"Hey, Eren?" Mikasa sits between Eren's legs while he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"What is it, Mikasa?" He mumbled.

"I love you." 

A small smile was pulled on Eren's lips, feeling happy to hear her say that. 

"Love you too, Mikasa." He murmured lazily as he closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his head.

Her scent fresh scent was all he could smell. Her body was all he could touch. Her voice, all he could hear. His nose brushed against her bare neck and his lips traced her small veins. 

"Oh, I've forgotten... My scarf..." Mikasa pulls away from Eren, only to have him tighten his embrace.

"You don't need that, Mikasa." Eren states as she froze.

"... You're right, Eren... I don't need that scarf." Mikasa began to smile, fighting against Eren's grip in a calm manner.... Somewhat.... Her hands grabbed ahold of Eren's wrists, forcing them to open and release her. Mikasa's nails digged deep into Eren's skin, making him wince.

"Mikasa?" Eren still holds onto her as she continued to fight, still staying calm.

"I don't need that red scarf... That old, red scarf...." Her bangs hid her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Eren finally lets her go as she stands up and turned away from him as he watched her.

"I don't need that red scarf......" Mikasa slowly turns toward Eren.

"-Like I don't need Eren." Mikasa gives Eren a confident smile.

_What's going on?_

"Hah.... I don't need Eren." Mikasa repeated.

"Mikasa?" Eren reached out for her but she slaps his hand away, still pulling the grin.

"I don't need Eren.... Like Eren doesn't need... _Me_." 

With a blink of an eye, Mikasa disappeared, leaving Eren all alone. Eren turns around to search for her, but found nothing. 

"Mikasa? Where did you go??" Eren called out as he began to walk, searching for her.

"Mikasa! Where are you!?" 

 

 

"MIKASA!" Eren's upper body jolts as he yelled.

He studies his room to check his whereabouts and then allows his head to fall back down on the fluffy pillow, wiping his face.

"Aww... What the hell?" Eren sighed, realizing it was just a dream he was experiencing.

Well shit.

 

Eren quickly gets up from his room, rubbing his eyes, greeted by the morning sun. He groans in laziness, rubbing his stomach as he closed his eyes tight to avoid the strong light coming from the window. His thoughts about his recent dream was indescribable. He couldn't explain it himself even though he only remembers half of it. Eren looks out the window to see Mikasa, holding papers with one hand while resting the other against her hip as she walks, reading the words on the sheet. Eren also sees another person... No, another man walking with Mikasa...

 

"Levi...." Eren says in a quiet low voice.

Eren felt something strange inside him. He feels it every time he sees Mikasa with the other man, Levi. It always made his hands turn into a ball of fist and make his face cringe in disgust. Levi didn't seem annoyed whenever he receives Mikasa's company. In fact, he enjoys it more than anyone else's. 

 

_What the hell..._

 

A knock was heard from Eren's door. 

"Eren, you ready yet? We're going to class now." Armin's voice reaches Eren's ears as he rushes to get dressed.

"Just a sec! I'll be there!" Eren wears his jacket and quickly fixed his messy hair that was out of place, as if he was a victim of a forest fire.

Eren rushes out his door and through the hallways to reach the classroom. And by the time he reached his extraction point, he noticed everyone stared at him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Eren bowed as he took a seat beside Armin.

"Eren, it is extremely important that you don't forget our session today. So I suggest you take notes in case. Expeditions are always important." A middle-aged woman stands in the front of the room, pointing at the illustration drawn on the chalkboard.

Eren nods in response, though he has no idea how to get a paper and pen in his empty hands. He looks over Armin's notes as Armin allows him.

"Armin, can I borrow your notes afterwards? I don't have anything to write with." 

"Unprepared as always..." Armin whispered as he shook his head, jotting more notes down as Eren gave him an apologetic laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

After class, Eren followed Armin as he handed him the notes to skim through.

"It's a little confusing." Eren quoted and he flipped through them with his slender fingers.

"It shouldn't be." Armin answered as Eren returns the paper.

"Today, Levi will be picking our squad members." Armin reminded Eren.

"Right. I almost forgot about that." Eren sighed as they continued to walk.

"I'm still a little nervous from all this." Armin laughed nervously.

"You'll be fine, Armin, don't worry about... What's going on over there?" Eren's attention was pulled towards the window as he rushed to see the commotion outside.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Armin seeks out the window along with Eren as they watched.

  
Eren watched as he sees a man being defeated by a woman in hand to hand combat.

"Hey, it's Mikas.... Ms. Ackerman." Eren commented.

Armin could tell that Eren felt a spark of excitement in him as he clenched his fists against the windows with a smirk.

"Uh.. Eren?" Armin called him.

"If she thinks she's so tough, why not go for broke, am I right?"

"Eren, she's a skilled soldier, you shouldn't underestimate her. Plus you're still recovering." Armin tried to stop him but Eren couldn't think but feel excited.

"Let's see who's the strongest." Eren grinned widely as he raced out of the halls without hearing Armin's concern.

"Eren!!" Armin rushed after Eren, his papers flying away from his grasp as he tries to catch them and keep up with Eren's pace.

 

"Anyone who is willing to step forward and fight me, I will accept." Mikasa announced as the men and women around her cheered but no one came to challenge her. The men who were defeated had gone inside the building to rest, for they had lost against Mikasa.

"Anyone?" MIkasa sighed as she looked around to search for an opponent worthy for her to release her strength.

"Hey! I'll fight you!" Eren runs up and steps forward towards Mikasa with a sly smirk written on his face.

"Well, it looks like you're willing to challenge me." Mikasa smiled in a friendly way.

"Yes, I am." Eren says in a confident tone.

Eren knew how to read Mikasa's moves though he's fought with her before he turned back time. He was able to pick up Annie's fighting stance and her moves from the past. Using what he knows and the facts, how can he possibly lose?

"Get ready." Mikasa warned him.

"Oh, I'm ready." Eren smirked deviously as Mikasa lunged towards him and threw a quick punch.

Eren barely caught her fist in time as he quickly went past her and prepared to trip the young woman from behind. 

Before you knew it, Mikasa was flat on the floor with her legs above her head.

The crowd was struck with awry. Eren took her down within three seconds flat. 

"I win." Eren smiled as Mikasa got up and patted her dirtied pants.

"Actually, I'd like a rematch." Mikasa announced as Eren stopped and turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked.

"Yes. And this time, I won't go easy on you." Mikasa was determined to defeat Eren, but with his titan ability siding with him, how is she able to win?

"Alright, fine. I'll take you down again." Eren prepared himself as Mikasa did.

"Don't be so sure about that--" Mikasa swung a hit towards Erens abdomen but he stops her fist in time. She then turns around and uses her elbow to strike him in the head, only to be caught by Eren's other hand.

It was an awkward position because it looked like Eren was embracing Mikasa from behind. He held her tight against his chest as she tries to break free.

MIkasa uses her leg to go between Eren's and trip him from behind, making him fall backwards. Eren was still holding onto Mikasa as she tried to roll to one side. As soon as she was able to, Eren releases his grip and traps her on the ground, hovering over her. 

"I got you again." Eren spoke.

"Mikasa watched him in surprise as he stared into her orbs. The crowd silently watched as the two froze in the same position.

"What's going on here?" Levi appears from the crowd as he steps through.

The members gave him room to pass, and when Levi was able to get a clear view of the commotion, his face became irritated.

Eren noticed and quickly got up, removing himself away from MIkasa.

"I lost." Mikasa stated as she retreated to Levi. 

Levi did not respond. All he did was glare at Eren, as if a dark aura surrounded him.

"It was a good fight." Eren smirked as MIkasa nodded.

"Hn." she responded as Eren left, only to be approached by his own subordinates who cheered him.

 

_I finally beat Mikasa. I'm better than Mikasa, stronger than Mikasa. She finally got what she deserves. but..._

 

It bothered Eren. He expected her to be impressed with his stance but ever since he challenged her, she's been wearing the same boring face. He wanted something from Mikasa like, "Eren, you're stronger than me. I'm jealous." But instead, she just says, "I lost."

Eren was a little annoyed that Mikasa didn't compliment his strength. It was as if he didn't even fight her, he just wins and she loses. Eren wanted more than just a defeat look in her eyes. He wanted her to say that he was better than her. With that, Eren decided in the future, maybe he could fight Mikasa once more just so she knows that she can be beat.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow Eren! You took her down in a flash!" Connie praised while shaking Eren's shoulder from excitement.

"You were amazing, Eren!" Sasha complimented.

"Eren, you should've been a little soft on her." Armin sighed as he stashed his notes in his pocket.

"Aw come on, Armin! We all know that nothing can beat Eren! He's the strongest! In fact, he can be humanity's _second_ strongest!" Connie commented as Eren sat down without saying a word.

"Eren! Did you know that you were going to win with your psychic powers?" Connie shoves two fingers on each side of his head as he waved left and right.

"No." Eren responded. He sounded pissed off.

"Ms. Ackerman will never stand a chance against you Eren! How about going against Lance Corporal---"

"I don't feel like it." Eren leaves them as he walks off in a negative attitude as his friends watched him.

"Geez, what's his problem nowadays?" Sasha and Connie exchanged looks.

"Why is Eren so mad all the time?" Sasha sighed as Connie shook his head.

 

"Ah! There you are! Where have you been? I've been searching for you guys all this time." Krista appears from behind along with Ymir. 

"Oh, hey. Eren just left a second ago."

"You should get him. They're going to decide our squads now." Krista was concerned of Eren, walking towards the direction in which Eren had gone.

"Well maybe that hot head's already there. And if he isn't, why not leave him alone?" Connie rests his hands on his hips. causing Krista to froze where she stood.

"We should tell him just in case." Krista suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Armin shook his head.

"I agree." Ymir nodded.

"Ymir?" Krista turned to her friend.

"We should leave him alone. He's probably there. Come on, let's go." Ymir lightly shoves Krista away from the three recruit members as they followed the two from behind. 

As soon as the recruits lined up, they noticed that Eren was already there, hands behind his back and standing straight up, stiff as a soldier. He still wore the angry face he's had ever since he had won against Mikasa. The others awkwardly stood in a line starting with Eren. Notice how the members were a little far away from Eren's personal space rather than a perfect length like the rest.

The instructor appeared and introduced himself. He decided to pick on Ymir and send her off to a group. Then he went down the line, splitting Krista and Ymir apart, yet keeping Connie and Sasha together. Armin and Jean was assigned to be in Levi's squad. It made Armin hella nervous, depicting that his face was already sweating. And lastly, Eren was coincidentally assigned to Mikasa's squad. 

"Eren, you'll be recruiting in Squad Mikasa." The instructor tells him as Eren nods, allowing himself to part ways from the instructor. When Eren walked off, all he could think was Mikasa's words. His disappointment in her grew more in annoyance. He turned his hands into balls of fists, ready to strike anyone who dares to come up and attempt to start a conversation with him. 

Why couldn't she say something about him?

Why couldn't she admit that he is a better fighter than her? 

Why couldn't she just compliment on Eren's skills?

The more he thought, the more he felt something deep down inside grow uglier by the second. Eren stayed calm, yet it was easy enough to read his facial expression.

"You couldn't admit the fact, huh Mikasa? You'd retreat and stand by Levi's side, huh?" Eren growled under his breath.

"Stand by him so you'd never had to face the humiliation you bestowed upon me...." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"And so I lost against Eren." Mikasa explains to Levi as he crosses his arms and sighed.

"There's no need to apologize, Mikasa. I'm not that desperate to know every little detail. I just don't want anyone to...." Levi approached towards Mikasa and caressed her soft pink cheek. 

"I know. I won't let my guard down." Mikasa fills in his sentence.

"That's not what I was referring to." Levi stated as his hands slid down to her neck, feeling her pulse.

"I don't want you to get close to that boy." Levi's lips come in contact with Mikasa while she allowed him to plant small kisses upon her neck.

"Eren?" Mikasa spoke.

"Yes." He whispered as he continued to paint her with his saliva and kisses.

"I won't. Don't worry." Mikasa tilts her head, giving him more room to hover over her neck with his lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
That night, while everyone slept, Eren couldn't. He was more ticked off than usual. He couldn't bare the fact that Mikasa was being well.... A stubborn bitch. 

"Damn it Mikasa..." Eren spoke to himself as he hung his head over, sitting on his bed. 

Sure, Eren was a little glad that he was assigned to be in Mikasa's squad but what annoyed him was her presence. He didn't mind being near her but at the same time, it annoyed the hell out of him... Why is that?

_Eren, pull yourself together. You don't need go mad about her._

_Yes...._

With that, Eren decided to cool down and exit from his room and head towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. But as he passed down several rooms, he happened to pass by Levi's office. It was quiet for a moment until Eren heard a soft moan from the other side of the door. Eren stopped dead in his tracks. He walked backwards, and stopped at the front of Levi's door. The door wasn't completely closed. There was a crack, big enough to allow one of Eren's eyes to peek inside the office. There he noticed that Mikasa sat on the corporal's desk as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, working wonders with her chest, planting kisses that were audible. Mikasa threw her head back and trembled.

"L-Levi... Not here... I haven't showered yet." Mikasa warned the man.

"I don't mind." He responds as he tightened his grip on her.

"Please... Don't... ahh..." Mikasa gasped as the man lightly bit her collarbone.

Eren's eyes widened as he saw what was going on in Levi's office. 

_That's it...._

_That's all it took..._

_For Eren to snap..._

Eren left the door, his eyebrows furrowed.

That ugly feeling deep down in Eren decided to burst.

Jealousy reigned over him. Darkness was casted upon him. He wanted to break something. He wanted that disgusting image off of display, erased from his mind. Anger had taken over again and dominated the nice side of Eren. 

"No.... You belong to me....

 

_... Mikasa..."_


	11. Steal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i updated a little late! Right after i wrote my entire updated chapter, my mouse went stupid crazy and clicked the X button on the top right... Soooo much work wasted. I am sooo rattled lol. But! I still appreciate those who are reading this! Ya'll are all amazing. Peace.

For the next few weeks, Eren decided to shut out everyone in his squad, even his friends. He was seething with anger, he couldn't control it at times. What made him really angry was whenever he saw Mikasa and Levi together. So close, and yet, so different.

There were times where Eren tried to ignore those negative thoughts floating in his mind. When he was assigned to wipe the windows, he punched a hole through it by pressing his fist against the glass once the cloth in his hand came in contact with the window. Therefore, Eren often cleans everytime he violates a property of the Survey Corps. Armin and the others would worry about Eren. They never attempted to approach to him after Armin tried but it didn't work out well. Eren was bothered by Mikasa's relationship with Levi. It seemed as if they do it on purpose to get him fired up or something. And the way Mikasa kisses the corporal's rough lips, oh how it ticked him off....

 

"Eren?" Armin spoke.

"What is it Armin?" Eren asks as he scrubbed the floors spotless.

"I just want to let you know that.... The expeditions are tomorrow." 

Eren had forgotten that the Survey Corps were going beyond the walls. He remembered the procedure, but he was surprised that the expeditions had caught up to him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Eren sighed.

"Well, we we're all busy with the training and... Well, you were on cleaning duty so I didn't have time. Just make sure you take care of the---"

"Yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing, Armin." Eren shrugged while Armin turned away.

"Well, I figured you should know that and..." Armin paused.

"And what?"

"What's going on? Is there something that we should know Eren? You've been a little... Uneasy during these past few days. Everyone's wondering how you're doing now." Armin kneeled beside Eren as he watched the boy scrub the dirty floors printed with boots.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Armin. I just... I have anger issues that needs to be worked out. That's all." Eren hesitated as he continued to clean.

"Like what?--"

"Dammit Armin, I don't need this right now." Eren snapped at Armin, causing the poor boy to back away.

"Okay, okay... I just wanted you to know that if there's anything that---"

"I don't need anything, Armin. Just leave me alone. I have it all under control." Eren lowered his voice, noticed of how Armin was afraid to approach to him.

"Alright then. Good luck tomorrow Eren." Armin stood up and left Eren alone in the room.

 

 

Time skip--

During the next day, The Survey Corps left the walls with their horses and trotted away in the fields where they felt safe. Eren stayed on his horse while the others communicated with each other, feeling the need to if they don't happen to survive. Others knew they were going to survive with their teammates. But as for the recruits, they didn't know whether they'd make it or not. But for Eren, he decided to ignore their conversations and wore a straight face, only to be disgusted when Mikasa said her farewells to Levi with a kiss on the forehead from him. Eren clicked his tongue and glared at Mikasa while she made her way to her horse and saddle up. 

"Well, we should be going now." Mikasa says to her fellow teammates as they nodded. 

She signaled her squad to lead the way and follow the formation they originally planned out for the past few days. Eren was right behind Mikasa while the other members followed behind Eren. And when a green smoke was planted through the air, Mikasa announced one of her men to signal the same color as well. It took a couple hours before their formation was destroyed. The squads from left and right were attacked, except for Levi's squad and the remaining ones. WIth that, Mikasa decided to split her men into equal groups and sent them to provide support for the members who were struggling from both sides. 

"Eren, come with me. There's a lot more titans this way. Adam and Finn will follow us from behind." Mikasa ordered.

"Right." Eren replied with a nod as he controlled his horse to the direction in which Mikasa commanded them to move towards. The horses were getting exhausted from running and eventually slowed down. Mikasa gets off her horse and dashes through the meadow to help those who struggled defeat the titans and clear the area. Soon, rain came down and it was more difficult to see that usual. Eren barely got the chance to kill the titans in the storm, but he managed in the end and saved most of the members from their enemies. Mikasa and her two men were still fighting. One of them had disappeared and the other stayed beside the members who survived. The day got darker and the wind grew vicious. It was a long fight, but it lasted in the end with half the people saved thanks to Eren and Mikasa's teammate. Unfortunately, Mikasa's tank had ran out of gas. She couldn't control her gear. The members set out to find the others while Mikasa stayed behind, constantly clicking her gear to start working again but failed. 

"What's wrong? You out?" Eren approached to the young woman. Her hair was messy due to the fact that she was fighting and her clothes became wet, her black bra was visible to Eren.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I borrow some of yours?" Mikasa asks.

"Why don't I just _carry_ you? It's easier that way--"

"No." Mikasa responded.

"Don't be so stubborn, Mikas-- Ms. Ackerman. Everyone's leaving. You don't want to get left behind. Where's Finn?" Eren wondered.

"I told him to stick with the other squads. His gear is broken." Mikasa let out a deep sigh as she clicked the button of her blades, seeing that nothing was happening.

"It's getting pretty dark out here because of this damn storm. We should find a place to hide from the titans now."

"But..."

"Ms. Ackerman, either you allow me to carry you or we look for shelter. It's your call. I don't want to pressure you but you need to make your choice. And fast. I think I just heard lightning cracking up in the sky." Eren's hair was drenched and his clothes became wrinkly.

"We'll just stick with the members over there." 

"We can't. It's far too dangerous. Plus, they must consider the risk of saving you if you're in danger. Your gear happened to run out of gas." Eren tried to reason with the stubborn woman but she refused each time.

"How the hell are you going to carry me? There's no trees--"

"I can show you." Eren smirked as he sweeped Mikasa off her feet and carried the woman.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down now!" 

"Calm down, Ms. Ackerman. The sooner we find a shelter to stay, the better you'll reunite with your... Lover or whatever his name is." Eren replied, not caring to speak of Levi's name.

"Levi?"

"Yes. Now cooperate with me and let's get somewhere safe before we get killed out here." Eren says while Mikasa hesitantly allowed Eren to carry her since her feet ached from the fight. They were stuck in the titan's grasp until she was freed by her teammates. And all she could do, was limp. When Eren was able to reach a small abandoned cabin, he entered the door and carefully dropped Mikasa on the creaking floor. The raindrops were audible to hear from the roof. The room was cold but fortunately, Eren found an old fireplace to light a match. With that, he lit the wood on fire, creating a hint of warmth from it. He then gestured Mikasa to come sit beside him while he took off his jacket and shirt, leaving his pants on.

"You're soaked. Undress yourself--" Eren ordered.

"No. I don't want to."

"But miss, you'll catch a cold. I don't want to be the one to hold responsibility."

"I said no." Mikasa refused.

The reason why Mikasa wouldn't want to undress was that she felt more comfortable showing her body towards Levi more than her comrades. 

"Hurry, at least take off your shirt. You must be freezing." Eren reached for Mikasa as she backed away from him.

"No."

"Hey, I won't judge you. No matter how many scars you have, I don't care. I'm not interested in you, don't worry. You're only comfortable around Levi. Why is that?" Eren asks.

Hearing this, Mikasa was obligated to peel her shirt off, revealing her breasts covered by her bra. she covered her bare skin using her arms and sat down.

"It's so cold." Mikasa says.

"Stay by the fire then. Move a little closer here." Eren scooted, making room for Mikasa to sit by the fireplace while he crossed his legs and watched the fire glow.

"There's nothing in here that we can use. I guess we can dry up in here. I hope the others are doing alright." 

"Maybe you should've left me and gone with them." Mikasa suggested.

"Leave you all alone? No. I can't possibly do that. I want to help you, Ms. Ackerman."

After a few minutes of silence, Eren decided to break it by clearing his throat.

"So what's your story? How did you end up joining the Survey Corps?" Eren asked.

".... When I was a child, my father and mother were murdered by thieves. I was kidnapped by them and sent away from my home. I couldn't do much about it after a few weeks. They'd beat me whenever and fed me so little. I couldn't even take a step outside...." Mikasa sniffed, hinting that she had caught the cold from outside.

"But then... Levi and his comrades approached and rescued me from those kidnappers. I was glad to be taken in by Levi. I felt so relieved whenever I'm with him. He's the reason why I joined the Survey Corps. He's given me the courage. He's... My strength to move on." Mikasa finished.

"I see." Eren nodded, finally understanding how Mikasa made it to the top.

"What about you? What's your story?" Mikasa asked.

"Me? Well... When I was a kid, I didn't quite get along with other kids. Armin's my only close friend and... During the year when wall Maria collapsed, I warned my parents to evacuate. But it was too late. My father had left me and my mother was crushed to death by a boulder that flew from the sky while I guided her to the boats where everyone was being shipped off to a safer place. I couldn't protect her. And that's what I failed to do. So, I left her behind and decided to join the Survey corps, merely because I have the same purpose every damn person has: the will to eliminate titans." 

"Now I'm here with you." Eren stared at Mikasa. Her hair was down. He forgot how beautiful she looked with long hair. Eren had an urge to take the woman by her lips and shut her up before she could speak of Levi. 

"You know, Mikasa...." Eren spoke by her first name.

"Huh?"

"I believe that you and I are more alike than you and Levi." Eren leaned towards Mikasa as she began to scoot away from the boy.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Mikasa asks.

"When I was a kid, I knew a young girl like you. She was strong, confident, and she always beats me at something. But now she's gone.... Because she's with _someone else_." Eren stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"I don't Eren...."

"I think you do. She had long hair just like yours. And when we grew up, we decided to stay together because we belonged to each other. She had everything I want. She was everything I need. She was always there for me. Her name was... " Eren decided to crawl over to Mikasa while she leaned away from Eren as he got closer.

 

"Eren?"

 

_"Her name was Mikasa."_

 

 


	12. Take

Eren secured Mikasa's wrists, trapping her under him as he wore a smirk. She couldn't free herself from all the soreness that spreaded through her body. She felt a throb when she tried to fight against Eren. A pain shot through her each time his grip tightened on her. 

"You have no idea..." His sadistic smile turns into a frown as he raised his voice.

"How much I want you, Mikasa!" He caressed her cheeks that were now red. His fingers trailed down to her bare neck as she whimpered for him to stop.

"E-Eren.... No..." She trembled.

"You will always belong to me. It'll always be that way, forever and ever. No one can claim you except me." Eren's nails softly digged in her skin as she felt a chill on her spine running down.

"I'm... Engaged." Mikasa's breath shook as she responded.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." 

Mikasa quickly turns her head to see that she had lost her ring on her left finger during the fight. 

"You... Set me up?" Mikasa spoke.

"I can't hold back... You're all I need. We're meant to be, Mikasa." Eren's fingers stopped to a certain point on Mikasa's neck and tilted his head, leaning in close.

"Why do you have red spots on your neck?" Eren asked, making Mikasa gasp in surprise and embarrassment.

The young man then looked down below her collarbone to find more spots that were mark on her bare skin. Even on the stomach.

"Tch... I'll have these removed." Eren says.

"NO! You can't do that! Or else I'll...."

"Or else you'll tell Lance Corporal Levi?" Eren chuckled as he inhaled her scent.

"You're so beautiful. You kept your long hair all this time... I miss it very much, Mikasa...." Eren smiles to himself as he loosens his grip.

"Eren please stop!"

"No matter what, I will always win. You're far too weak to surpass me. It's useless... Might as well resist, Mikasa. It's alright to do this. There's no shame in it. You and I are simply doing the right thing." Eren commented.

"What?"

"I miss you so goddamn much, Mikasa. You don't know how long I've kept my feelings hidden for you."

"Stop... Stop it..."

"You're so damn annoying. You never stopped Levi when he asks for something like this."

Mikasa's eyes widened in fear. She now knew that Eren had found out about the night she had spent with Levi in the office. She did feel ashamed that Eren was able to witness their love-making session.

"No... You..."

"It hurts me, you know? You've made a huge mistake to be with that man. We can fix this Mikasa---"

"NO!" She screamed.

"YES MIKASA! Don't you see??! You're the only person who can make me feel this way!! I can't help but go after you!! Why won't you understand me?" Eren shushed the young woman as she panted for air, feeling uneasy to breathe.

"I will never love you, Eren! Let go of me!!" Mikasa fought, making Eren frustrated of her behavior.

"You will. You will someday understand Mikasa..." Eren quieted down and stared at Mikasa with sad tired eyes.

"No, Wait!!!!" Mikasa cringed in disgust when Eren's lips came in contact with her cold skin.

  
  


Mikasa struggled to get out of Eren's grasp but he was too strong. She couldn't do much about it. He kisses her lips, devouring her tongue and swallowing her cries. Eren never felt so alive during the past years. It seemed as if a spark inside of him caused his motives to flare and go uncontrollable. Eren takes quick short breaths before kissing her again and again. Mikasa could barely breathe. With that, she bit down Eren's bottom lips hard until she tasted a hint of silver metal on her tongue. Eren quickly removed himself from Mikasa, as if he was shocked by electricity, covering his lips with one palm. 

"Stop it!" Mikasa tries to free herself, only to be embraced by Eren's strong arms. 

"No! I'll never stop until I have you!" Eren secured her tightly as she became weak from the suffocation Eren has given her.

"Just give up Mikasa!" Eren yelled as he held her cheeks with both of his hands.

"Stoppp!!" Mikasa turns away.

Eren latched his hand onto Mikasa's arm as she leaned away from him. After a few minutes of struggling to free herself from Eren, Mikasa quickly picked up herself by her feet and leaned against the wall to take a breath. Eren then gets up and approaches to Mikasa.

"Stop right there! Stay away from me, you pervert!"

Sure, Eren was a handsome young man but strangely, he craved for Mikasa. It felt as if his life wasn't complete if only he'd have Mikasa. 

"Come Mikasa." Eren ordered the woman.

She slowly shakes her head, earning a click from Eren's tongue.

"I said come!!!" Eren commanded as he chases after Mikasa in the cabin while she tried to run and  make her way through the door, regardless of the weather outside which was still pouring.

Eren managed to grab ahold of Mikasa's bra strap, only to be teared off when she jerked away from him. She then notices and covers her breasts. 

"You can't do anything about this, Mikasa! I know you love me just as much as I do!" Eren teared up as he followed Mikasa's move, insuring her that she won't be escaping from him. She moves to the left, he moves to the left. She steps to the right, he steps to the right. 

"I don't love you Eren!"

"Yes you do! I know you do!" Eren lunged himself towards her as she crosses her arms together and locked them tight.

"No!!!" Mikasa cried.

"Show me everything..." Eren drops her to the floor and saddled himself onto her. 

He rips her bra away from her chest, revealing her perfectly round breasts that were visible for his eyes to see. Eren buries his face in her chest, kissing her soft skin.

 

_"I love you Mikasa..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, you rapist huehuehuehue


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm.......

His hands laced together with her's. His body slightly rubbing against her's. Her flesh boils under her skin. Her fear reflected in his eyes.....

 

Mikasa never expected Eren to go crazy over her. Over the weeks, he was wearing that innocent face of his and behind that handsome mask, was rage and insanity lusted with love. If she'd known better, she'd run away safe in Levi's arms by now. But she didn't take the hint. His behavior, his punishments, she didn't know why he would destroy every little thing whenever he was on cleaning duty. But now it all made sense. Yet... She didn't understand the part where she "rightfully" belonged to Eren. Therefore, it confused her.

  
"Nghh....." Mikasa whimpered, earning a sadistic smile on Eren's lips. 

"You're mine, Mikasa. You will always stay by my side." He silently whispered in her ear before he caught her skin between his teeth when he moved down to her collarbone.

"Say that you love me. I want to hear it." Eren commanded.

Mikasa hesitated for a moment then tried to jerk away from the young man, only to be secured tighter than before.

"I hate you." She spoke in a dark voice.

Eren stops and looks at the poor woman.

"What?" Eren removes the strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She turns away from his hand when he stroked her cheeks, only to have Eren become more frustrated with her stubbornness. 

"Say it." He demanded once more.

"I hate you." Mikasa glares at Eren as he sighed.

"Say it Mikasa!!" He bellowed as small tears escaped from his eyes. 

"I hate you!! No matter what you do, I will never yield to you!!!" Mikasa yelled.

"You will Mikasa! I'll force you if I have to!!" Eren replied as he steals a suffocating kiss from Mikasa.

She did her best to break free. She shook her head but he followed and kept her mouth locked with his. He grasps onto her hand, squeezing his fingers around hers' while she twitched in disgust. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was soft. With that, Eren shoved his rough tongue inside Mikasa's mouth. Many times she rejected yet in the end, she didn't manage to win. Mikasa uses her knee to strike Eren's side, causing him to disconnect his lips from hers'. She kicks him several times before crawling away from him. However, Eren recollected his strength and grabs Mikasa by her pants, nearly revealing her butt cheeks to him. As he held her back, she stumbled and slipped from her hands, landing on her chest. Eren finally caught up to her and hovered over her figure once again as she turned to one side, covering her face to hide her weakness.

"What's the matter?" Eren asks as he stopped.

"Please just stop..." She silently sobbed.

"You're.... Hurting me." She croaked. 

Eren glared at her pathetic performance and clicked his tongue.

"What happened to the Mikasa who was so strong and brave? Huh?" Eren scoffed as he leaned in close and held her head with his palms.

"Is it because Levi's not here? Is that why you act so sweet and innocent, begging for mercy?" Eren pried open her hands from her face. He noticed the tears that were visible to him.

"Let me go..." She closes her eyes tight, hoping someone could save her now.

"Let you go?" Eren slightly laughed with sad eyes.

"That's the last thing I'll do, Mikasa." Eren smiles to himself, resting his palm against her hot cheek.

He planted sloppy kisses around her face, lazily yet audibly pecking her nose, her eyes, and her lips. He loved everything about her. He just didn't realize it earlier. He wanted to let her know how much he needed her. Honestly, he had lost his way throughout his childhood without Mikasa beside him. But now that Mikasa was aware of his affections for her, he hoped she would realize it too. Hopefully....

 

Eren leans close to Mikasa's face once again, only to have Mikasa turn her face to one side. Eren noticed that it had stopped raining. If the rain had stopped, it meant the squads are distributed to search for the missing bodies, possibly Eren himself and Mikasa. With that, he stopped and removed himself from the helpless woman. 

"We're not finished yet." Eren gets up and grabs Mikasa's shirt, throwing it to her.

Mikasa quickly clothed herself with her dress shirt. After she buttoned up the first four from the bottom, she raced outside without waiting for Eren, causing him to laugh to himself in silence as he covered his face....

" _Hah.... What the fuck are you doing?...._ " He then frowns, knowing that he had failed to convince Mikasa that they were once lovers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mikasa ran outside, far away from the cabin as fast as she could. She could still feel Eren's touch under her skin. The marks he had colored her skin. If Levi were to find out about this, he'll....

Nevermind that. What matters is that she finds anyone who will help her. She knew she wasn't that strong to go against Eren. And she hated herself for that. She now knew Eren's dark side. But "why her?" she wondered.

_Why her?_

After a couple minutes. Mikasa was walking until she had found Levi's squad members searching for the corpse of their members. Mikasa runs to the group as they noticed her gear was gone and she wore her shirt in a sloppy way. She was a complete mess, and her hair looked crazy. 

"M-Ms. Ackerman!" One of them say as she embraced them and grasped onto their jackets.

"What happened to you? Thank God you're still---"

"Where's Levi?" Mikasa questioned them.

"Uh, he's.. He's over there where we're grouping the bodies together." They pointed South.

"Please take me to him." Mikasa demanded as they obeyed in a second and guided her to Levi who was not too far away.

 

As for Eren, he made sure he tidied himself before leaving the cabin. He made sure his shirt was nicely tucked in, his gear properly maneuvered, and his belts neatly secured him. He burns Mikasa's bra and her cape along with his. He wanted to get rid of the evidence that they shared together. He knows Mikasa wouldn't tell a single soul of what just happened. And with that, his lips pulled a small smile.

 

_"This is our little secret, Mikasa."_

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, I guess I should tell you readers that Eren is quite the yandere character in this story.... I got my four day weekend at the moment soooo 4 day weekend= More updates yeahh!

Jean sat down beside Armin as they watched the bodies pile up individually. Sasha was in a concussion, Ymir and Krista were taking care of the horse, and Connie....

 

"Connie...." Armin weeped as he rubbed his eyes with his dirty palms. 

"I can't believe it. We lost Connie." Jean commented, staring at his own friend's body, sleeping with the others before him.

"Connie..." Armin repeated his name over and over, still denying the fact that Connie was sent to a better place. His eyes widened in disbelief. All he could do, was watch the soldiers round up the bodies that continued to increase.

"Where the hell is Eren? Is he one of these corpse?" Jean picks up himself off the ground and counted off the bodies, rounding them in groups.

Armin felt a soft kick from behind. He was brought back to earth, swiftly turning his head around to reveal Levi, whose shadow was hovering over Armin. Levi hands out the young boy a badge with the wings of freedom symbol sewed on. 

"He was a good soldier. It was very brave of him to sacrifice his own life to save Sasha." Levi spoke. Levi tried his best to make Armin comfortable without giving into sympathy. He wanted to hide the weakness inside him. 

"Thank you sir." Armin nodded as he received Connie's badge from Levi's grasp.

"It's almost time to leave. Get your things ready. Cadet Kirstein." Levi calls out.

"Yes sir?" Jean replied.

"Help the others carry the bodies onto the cart. We'll be heading back in a moment."

"Yes sir." Jean nods as he began to pick up the bodies and huddle them together.

"Corporal! There you are!" One of the men say.

"What is it---" Levi turns around, only to feel arms wrapped around his neck, barely able to balance himself from falling.

"Mikasa?" Levi pulls away to see his fiance's face. Her face was red, and her hair was out of place. Levi brushes through her soft silk hair to comb out any tangles.

"What happened to you?" Levi asked.

"We found Mikasa out in the fields alone. She was looking for you sir." The man responded.

"Thank God." Levi plants a rough kiss upon Mikasa's forehead as she leaned in, feeling the warmth of her lover.

"Levi..." Mikasa clenches onto his cape. Knowing this, Levi took off his green cloak and wraps it around her shoulder.

"Levi I..." Mikasa tried to speak but Levi was fixing her collar, tidying her form. She grasps onto her collar together to hide the fainted hickeys that Eren had imprinted on her.

"What?" Levi turned his head, buttoning the cloak.

"I lost the ring..." Mikasa was so close to crying, her voice was trembling. 

"Don't worry about that, Mikasa. I'll get you as many rings as you need, alright? Don't cry, it's okay." Levi let out a soft chuckled, caressing the young asian woman's hair.

"But--" 

"Get on my horse. We're all going home. Let's get you cleaned up." Levi ordered as Mikasa obeyed. She was saddled behind Levi, tightening her grip on Levi's waist, barely giving him any air to exhale.

Before Levi rode off, Mikasa spots Eren returning with his fellow subordinates who were relieved to see him. She noticed that Eren had cleaned up himself, knowing well that he wasn't going to let anyone know about what recently happened. And when Eren realizes that he had been watched by her, he gives her a warm smile and a nod, causing her to cringe in fear, turning her head away from facing the young boy. Mikasa tightly closed her eyes, leaning into Levi more and more, enough to listen to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Mikasa..." Levi groaned as she raised up her head.

"What is it?" she replies.

"You're squeezing me too tight..." Levi grunted as he laid a hand on her arm.

"You smell different too." Levi notified her.

"Oh, I... It's probably my sweat." She lied.

"Oh... Okay then." Levi shrugged, commanding his horse to run with the rest of the crew.

 

 

As for Eren, he was half-shocked that Connie had lost his life during the battle. He didn't cry for him, but he felt pain shot through his stomach, knowing well that Connie will never come back again. Eren was a bit worried about Sasha. Who's going to tell her that she just lost her closest friend who gave up their own life to save her's? That was undecided, therefore, Hanji plans to tell the poor girl. Eren shook the thought from his head and followed his teammates and return into the walls. The sky was still dark, and puddles were created from the sky and ground. The day was getting colder, and time was slowly moving forward. 

time skip----------------------------------

As soon as they arrived at the headquarters, Eren sees Mikasa talking to Levi, nodding towards him and half-smiling at the man. Eren frowned at the scene and looked away. Eren approaches to Armin, patting him on the shoulder. 

"I feel sorry for Sasha. She'll never be the same without Connie." Eren stated.

"Yeah." Armin nodded as he forced himself to stare at the ground.

"Eren... I don't think I can do this. I can't do this. We should've joined the military police..." Armin closes his eyes, letting his tears fall.

"Armin, it's not that bad--"

"It's our first expedition and we already lost Connie. And if it wasn't for him, we would've lost Sasha. How long do you think ** _I'll_** survive? How much longer before we lose more people? You saw those bodies that are just---"

"Armin, get it together. You're lacking self confidence. You just need to use your prior knowledge. You're good at math, right?" 

"What does math have to do with--"

"Hey Jaeger! Time for your daily cleaning duty!" One of his subordinates shouted.

"Ah, right... Coming." Eren replied.

"Armin, everything's going to be fine."He glanced at Armin one last time before parting ways from him.

"Tomorrow's your last day of full time cleaning. The day's getting dark and it looks like rain is coming again, but it's not that late outside. The night is very young." The man speaks as he handed Eren a pair of rubber gloves, a bucket with wet cloth, and a mop.

"Alright then." Eren nodded in slight annoyance of the chores he's been doing for three weeks.

"If it helps, cleaning can get your mind off of anything." The man tried to comfort Eren but obviously, the boy didn't need any.

"Try telling that to the others." Eren replied, nodding towards half the crew, along with Levi who watched the bodies that were piled up to be cremated.

As for Eren, he headed back inside the headquarters and began his duty.

 

Mikasa stood still, allowing warm water to shower over her naked form. She takes a sponge and scrubbed her neck in a rough way, making the area turn red. She began to scrub faster whenever she replayed those horrified scenes in her head. MIkasa raises up the water temperature, causing steam to overflow the atmosphere in the bathroom like a fog. Mikasa hated herself for being such a pathetic fool who cried after she nearly got raped by the slightly deranged boy. She squeezes the finger that used to have a ring slipped through. Mikasa tried to hold back the tears from pouring. But now that she was aware of Eren's affections, she now knows who to look out. All she needed to do is stick with Levi and everything will be okay. Mikasa quickly shook the thought and turns off the water after washing her hair and her body. She drains her hair and reached for her towel the was hanging outside the curtains. And when she wrapped her bare form and dried her legs, she nearly stepped out of the shower drapes until she heard someone calling.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" 

 

It was Eren's voice.

 

_Shit._

 

"No one's in here?" Eren calls out again as he brought the cleaning tools along with him and sets it down on the ground.

Mikasa froze, trying not to make a sound. she slowly backs away from the curtains in order to avoid revealing her own shadow. 

"Aw crap, I forgot to bring the soap." Eren stated.

Mikasa hears the door close, noting that he was gone.... Silence filled the room. Mikasa could barely hear anything.

Now was her chance to get out. Mikasa pulls the shower curtains and---

 

"Hi there, Mikasa..." 

 

Eren smirked as he grabs onto Mikasa's wrists, making her yelp. He pushes her against the wall behind her, then quickly closes the curtains. 

"No... No no no...." Mikasa tried to fight against the strong boy but he wouldn't budge.

"If you struggle too much, you might remove the only cloth you have." Eren spoke in a low tone.

"Stop! Help!!!" Mikasa stopped struggling and decided to call for anyone who will hear her, hopefully.

"Everyone's outside, watching the bodies burn. It's just you and me." Eren tightened his grip on Mikasa's wrist, making her wince in pain.

"Look, I don't even know who the hell you are! Let me go!!" Mikasa turned away to avoid Eren's handsome features.

"If you don't know me, I'll force you to. I don't care how long it will take me- You will be mine..." Eren responded coldly.

He receives no response from the defenseless woman, allowing him to say his next line:

_"Let's begin where we left off, shall we?"_

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be pretty short here.

"Mikasa, don't fret. We're doing the right thing." Eren spoke.

"What the hell does that mean-- Ah!" Mikasa yelps and she turns away after Eren pulls her closer to him, his hand grasping onto her butt and the other supporting her back.

"Just play along with me." Eren ordered.

"I'm your superior! This is unacceptable!" Mikasa objected.

"Since when did you start using big words, Mikasa?" Eren silently says as he examines, Mikasa's slender neck, removing her wet strands of hair.

"Big words? You must be stupid." Mikasa scowled.

"I'm smart enough to take you down." Eren licks the side of her neck and kisses it, making her shudder in disgust.

"Stop it!" Mikasa warns him.

"Let me hear you moan, Mikasa." Eren whispers in her ear.

"Stop, that's enough." Mikasa tried to stay calm to hide her fear. She always did it. But why couldn't she do it when someone is doing something like this to her?

"Are you trying to pull that brave pun? Don't be ridiculous, Mikasa. I want to see you break." Eren smiled in a sly way.

"You're fucking crazy." Mikasa groaned as Eren feeds upon her neck in a ravenous way.

Mikasa felt Eren's fist clenching onto the towel hiding her rear. If she ever pulls away, he could remove it anytime, which meant she had to stay where she was held.

"D-Don't bite me! Ah! Stop!" Mikasa digs her nails deep down Eren's chest to stop him from going any further.

"How about this? I'll let you go if you..." Eren stroked her face, his words drifting off when he looks at her beautiful form.

"If I what?" Mikasa glares at him,.

"If you kiss me." He responded with a hint of lust.

"T-That's preposterous!--Ah!" Mikasa yelped as Eren wrapped one arm around her waist and roughly pulled her closer to him, his face inches away from her's.

"You must really enjoy staying with me, Mikasa. I can continue if you'd like--"

"No...." Mikasa turns away, thinking about his little deal.

"This is the first and last thing I will ever do this for you. Close your eyes." Mikasa's eyes met Eren's as she lifted up her head.

"Can I trust you?" Eren asks.

 

Without an answer, Mikasa smashes her lips onto his for a brief moment and quickly removes herself from him, only to be pulled into the kiss again, but in a more passionate way. He wraps his arms around her form, securing her arms in place. Mikasa groans under the kiss, fighting against Eren's tongue that was forcing itself into her mouth like last time. And before his tongue could pass through her lips, she shoves him away and panted, spitting on the floor and wiping her mouth. 

"Tell me you love me." Eren demanded.

"A deal's a deal, Eren. And I already did what you asked."

Mikasa walks past Eren, only to be stopped when he held onto her wrist. She jerks away from him, but could not free herself.

"It's just three words, Mikasa. Just three." Eren spoke with reason.

You do know that if I say them, they won't mean anything."

"It will." Eren responded right afterwards.

"That's what you think." Mikasa clicked her tongue in disbelief.

"Look at me." Eren forces her face to turn towards his direction as she watched with slight fear and defeat.

"Tell me." Eren says.

Mikasa hesitated for a moment, feeling annoyed and a bit enraged.

"I... Love... You..." Mikasa spoke with dead eyes staring into Eren's green orbs.

"Haa.... Good." Eren caressed her cheek, only to make her jerk away and run from him. 

Mikasa was finally free from Eren. She quickly scurried away from Eren as he watched her run.

 

"I love you..." Eren repeated. He felt happy to hear Mikasa say that to him. He knew that he forced her to. But still, it made him happy. So, he smiled. But only for a second. 

 

_You do know that if I say them, they won't mean anything..._

 

Once again, Eren frowned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter here

"Ever since our last expedition, you've been a little clingy." Levi smiled as Mikasa wraps her arms around his left arm.

"I'm sorry. Is it making you feel uncomfortable?" Mikasa asks.

"No, no, it's not that. Actually, I enjoy it." He chuckled as he organized his papers that he recently signed with his right hand. Hearing his words made MIkasa feel more safe and relaxed. She eased her shoulders with a sigh, reminding herself that she is nowhere near "him". 

"You seemed tense before. What's wrong? You can tell me anything." Levi sets down his papers, clasping his hands together, giving his full attention to his fiance.

"I.... Can I stay with you forever?" Mikasa felt it was a risky question to ask.

"I was the one who asked you that when I proposed to you, remember?" Levi scoffed in a teasing way.

"So is that a yes?" Mikasa looks up to meet his eyes with her's.

"You sound ridiculous, Mikasa." Levi lightly pats her head then wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever think that I would do things with other women besides you." Levi stated.

But that wasn't what Mikasa was referring to. She literally said what she meant but he had taken it the wrong way, creating an image of her as an insecure future wife. She didn't want to explain anything furthermore. Then, that was when it hit her. She felt as if she could easily manipulate Eren. Beat him in his own game. Show that he needed to piss off and leave her alone once and for all. It seemed unlikely of her that she was planning this. She prayed it would work against Eren. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, clean up! Make sure the windows are shine and shimmer! I know you all had a rough day yesterday, but we still got unfinished business!" The squad leader announced.

"Armin couldn't sleep last night. He stayed up, getting all worried about Sasha's condition. She still hasn't awaken." Jean whispers to Krista.

"I hope they're okay. After this, we should all check up on Sasha." Krista turns to Eren who already began to sweep the floors.

"Right Eren?" Krista calls out.

"What?" She catches his full attention for a brief moment before sweeping again.

"We should visit Sasha to see how she's doing after this." Krista suggested.

"No thanks. I got more important things to do." Eren responds with a hint of coldness in his tone, causing Krista to make a concerned facial expression.

"What could be more important than visiting potato girl?" Jean complains.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Jean." Eren strikes a glare at the young boy, causing him to flinch though it wasn't noticeable.

"Jeez what do you do, flirt with the girls here? 'Cuz there's no way you're going to score a few points with your baby-looks. They only favor grown men." 

Unfortunately, Jean's statement was a mistake. It caused Eren annoyance and disturbance to peace. 

"Hey you shut the fuck up, horse face--" Eren pushes Jean, causing a dark aura to surround them.

"Stop it! Please!" Krista comes in between, guarding Jean and shot a glare at Eren.

"He--"

"Eren don't!... Please stop it. I don't want to deal with any fights between you two." Krista calms her words as she holds Jean's wrist, taking him away.

"Jean, let's clean somewhere else until Eren can cool off." Krista mumbled as she dragged him away.

"Hey wait---" Before Eren could say another word, Krista had shut the door.

He lets out a deep sigh. He continued on with his chores. 

And even though he hears Krista's brief conversation with Jean, Eren ignored their comments of his sudden behavior that sparked since the day he had defeated Mikasa in hand-to-hand combat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, we're gonna have to clean these windows again. Grab your gear and we'll start from top to bottom, yes?" Levi commanded Mikasa as she obeyed with a nod and jumped off from the roof outside the headquarters, pinning her spear against the brick walls to hold her weight as she began to wipe the windows clean.

Mikasa had taken a head start on her job while Levi tried to catch up with her from the roof. Levi was right, the windows were dusty and you could barely see anything inside the headquarters. Once Mikasa had finished wiping three windows from the top, she slid down and lowered herself to clean the next window below. Mikasa checked on Levi to see how far he had gotten with his work. He notices her glance and continued on.

"Just clean the windows, I'll be done in a sec." Levi commented as Mikasa nodded.

Mikasa sprays the soap onto the glass window, and wiped it clean off. She noticed that the other side of the window seemed a bit blurry for her. Not for long, There was a swipe of dirt from the other side of the window, only to reveal Eren's face. Mikasa gasped at his appearance while Eren glared at her. Instead of completing her job, she quickly dropped down until she landed onto the ground.

"Hey, you haven't finished cleaning yet." Levi pointed at the window in which Mikasa half-cleaned it.

"Actually, would you mind cleaning that window for me?"

"Why?"

"I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." Mikasa looked away, earning a sigh from Levi.

"Sure."

Mikasa sighs in relief as she drained the dirty water from her cloth, soaking the dirt. Her high pony tail sways left to right every time she makes a move. She then remembers how Eren had looked at her. Could it be that he was already comprehending her plan? Sure, it was obvious, but it shouldn't take someone that fast to understand how a person's plot plans out. As long as he was aware of it, what could go wrong?


	17. Same Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter.

After a couple hours passed, Eren was the first to finish his cleaning chores. He sat down on the couch, thinking about Mikasa's expression from the other window. It caused him to smirk, letting out a scoff. He fiddled with the white cloth now covered in dirt and dust, contemplating on whether he should really see Sasha or leave her be. Eren clenched onto the white cloth, realizing that he was slowly drifting away from his friends. He was solely paying close attention to Mikasa nowadays. Everything she does seems to matter. Just one touch could break him. 

 

"Oi, Eren. Are you finished?" Eren hears Levi call out.

"Ah, yes sir." Eren stood up, folding the cloth in a neat triangle.

"Hey Mikasa, could you go in and inspect this room? If you find anything unclean, have the brat do this all over again." Levi commanded.

"Yes sir." Mikasa obeyed, not wanting to create suspicions if she were to say no, though honestly, she would rather check on Jean's usual half-ass cleaning job than Eren.

"I'm going to check on Hanji. I hope she's already done cleaning." Levi sighed, knowing what's in store for him once he visits four-eyes.

"I'll let you know, **_Darling_**." Mikasa smiled warmly at the raven-haired man.

"....Good." Levi stated before leaving the two supposedly ex-lovers in the room alone.

 

Mikasa dared not to look into the man's eye, for she will seek punishment if his orbs met her's. She started off with the book shelves. They were surprisingly clean. Mikasa ran her fingers over the edges to catch any dust.

"Hm. Well done. Not a single speck was visible." Mikasa commented casually.

"Of course, I wouldn't want Ms. Ackerman to be unsatisfied with my cleaning." Eren replied sarcastically.

She noticed that Eren was slowly making his way to her. Therefore, Mikasa moved to a different spot. She kneeled and  checked the drawers to see if they were organized from the inside out. All the files were in perfect order. 

"This is well-organized." Mikasa nodded.

"I wouldn't want to make you unhappy, Ms. Ackerman." Eren smiles, walking up to her with laced fingers behind his back.

"I see." Mikasa was beginning to get nervous. Each time she had taken a step, Eren was right behind her heels. And if this keeps up, he could eventually corner her.

 

Just stay by the door...

 

 

Mikasa took a deep breath and scrutinized the room.

"Everything seems to be in neat and perfect order. I'm sure you won't have to do this again." Mikasa crosses her arms, still observing the area.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Ms. Ackerman...." Eren responded.

 

_"Or should I say, Darling?"_

 

Within a second, Mikasa felt a hand tugging her wrist from behind. She nearly lost balance, only to find herself lean against Eren's stone chest. He wraps his arms around Mikasa to keep her secured. His head leans forward to meet with her face. It was terrifying her. She could feel fearful emotions coming back into her soul.

"What are you doing? Unhand me." Mikasa tried her best to calm down.

"Give me a kiss..." Eren whispered into her ear.

"No...!" Mikasa turns away from him, closing her eyes tight, struggling to free herself.

"It'll only take a second Mikasa." Eren said playfully, one hand slowly making it's way down from her stomach to her thigh.

"Release me this instant!!" Mikasa demanded.

"So beautiful." Eren smirked deviously as he tightened his embrace, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Leave me alone!" Mikasa shouted.

Eren holds onto her chin with his left hand, tilting her head to the left side, where his face rested on her shoulder.

"I saw what you did back there." Eren commented.

"What. What did I do?" Mikasa groaned, her palm hovering over Eren's other hand to release his grip on her thigh.

"Don't think I'm stupid enough not to know, 'darling'." Eren answered.

 

Mikasa felt as if he had caught on quick as to what she had planned for him, yet, she began to smirk with victory.

"Oh? So you do know." Mikasa scoffed, playing it safe, allowing Eren to do whatever he pleased.

"I just want to show you how much I love my fiance, Eren. Call it what you will, but I am doing nothing wrong." Mikasa spoke.

"If only you would give me a chance to explain my side of the story, maybe you would consider changing your mind on marrying that clean freak." Eren's grin faded with a sigh.

"Haa, are you trying to make me laugh? What kind of joke is that? My mind's been made up long ago before I met you." Mikasa grunted, feeling Eren's tightened embrace grow smaller by the second she speaks.

"If I had the choice to die or marry you, I'd rather die so I can never see those devilish eyes that are capable of piercing one's soul. You would never understand how I feel like Levi could. You don't know anything of me." 

Eren releases Mikasa, almost causing her to stumble when she finally broke away from him.

 

 

"Try me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again.... Finals finals finals.....

"I am the only one who knows you more than anyone in this world." Eren claimed.

 

 

Mikasa glares at him, feeling her legs shake from her waist down. She felt unstable. She felt as if she could suffocate in the room.

 

_Please hurry up...._

 

Then what do you know about me? Besides the time when I was abducted as a child!?" Mikasa searched for answers within Eren's expression, finding nothing but hunger for lust.

"You are the only race left in this world. That's why you were abducted." 

Mikasa never recalled such a time when she told him that. 

"And how do you know that? Have you been stalking me, is that it?" Mikasa took quick breaths before her shoulders slacked.

"If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me." Eren turns away, yet his eyes were still penetrating her's.

"Tch, I made a mistake. How could I have been so stupid not to notice that you're all I need? I just... I wished it didn't turn out this way. Seeing you with that clean freak--"

"Don't you dare address him as a clean freak!" Mikasa bursts.

 "I hate it when you're with him. It's as if you would do anything for him--"

"That is true and I won't deny it!" Mikasa interrupted once again.

 

Within a moment of silence, Levi had returned, only to have Hanji beside him.

"Mikasa, did he do anything to you?" Levi asked without looking away from those green orbs that were inscribed with anger and confusion.

"..... No..." Mikasa lied, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Leviii! Why did you drag me here?? I thought you said it was a surprise! All I see is an innocent boy standing in front of us!" Hanji pouted as she crossed her arms.

"You didn't see it. But I did." Levi spoke.

"What?" Hanji blinked a couple times, unable to comprehend Levi's words.

"Eren, lend me your hand." Levi commanded.

"What do you need it for---"

In a swift move, Levi grasped onto Eren's wrist and pulled out a small dagger from his pocket.

"Don't move. It'll only hurt a bit." Levi's dagger came in contact with Eren's skin, sliding across his forearm against the sharp blade.

"Levi what are you doing?" Mikasa asked.

 

_Oh shit....._

 

 

"Hanji, take a look." Levi motioned Hanji to come over.

Eren jerks away from Levi's hold and held his wounded arm.

"What the heck?! Whaaaaaa!!!!" Hanji was able to see that Eren's wound began to close and replenished. 

Eren was speechless, not knowing how Levi was able to prove his sudden theory.

"I saw you from the window when I was cleaning. You had a paper cut just recently. And now it's gone." Levi explained.

"Look, i-it's not what you think--" Eren tried to explain.

"Say your prayers, fortune teller! You're coming with ME!!~~~" Hanji began to drool as she clung onto Eren's arm while Levi secured the other.

"Eren, you are suspected of being a titan. I never saw such recovery from a human before." Levi announced as he led Eren down the hallways along with Hanji.

"Levi! You know what this means!!! We get to experiment on him!!" Hanji gleamed with glitter.

 

After a couple minutes had passed, Eren was now in chains, sitting on a bed, placed in a cell room apart from the soldiers. Hanji had taken a small sample of Eren's blood, sealing it within a container, rushing off to her laboratory somewhere within the headquarters to run a few tests, that is, before the blood could evaporate.

"Levi, that was very reckless of you." Mikasa commented.

"I had to make sure. Now that I was able to prove my little theory, we should add a few more things to the test... I apologize for having to use you as bait to stall him. It won't happen again, I promise you that. I know one thing for sure that Hanji loves a good mystery." Levi cleared his throat.

"It's alright.... You actually listened to my crazy idea of how I saw a trail of Eren's blood that led me to him, only to find out that he wasn't wounded. This clearly explains why." Mikasa remembered.

"Even if your eyes are playing tricks on you, 'seeing is believing' I suppose." Levi leaned against the wall in a casual manner, staring at the surrendered boy.

"Thank you for not calling me crazy." Mikasa murmured.

"Trust me, I was on the verge of calling you that." Levi scoffed in a teasing manner.

 

"So.... You saw how I recovered...." Eren interfered.

"Yes. I did. For a middle-aged man like myself, I have 20/20 vision.

Eren cringed at the word "Middle-age" because of the age gap between Mikasa and Levi.

"Hm." Eren responded with a small nod, refusing to look away from the solid ground.

"Seems to me that you're interested in my fiancee, Eren." Levi broke the brief silence.

No answer escaped from the young boy's mouth.

"Just why are you attempting an affair with her? You're already aware of the fact that she is my lover." 

"I told her before and I'm sure you heard." Eren sighed.

"You can tell me again, titan-shifter." Levi emphasize on the last nickname that he recently gave to Eren just now.

 

"Go on... tell me everything about yourself, from the beginning to the end." Levi offered.

"Look, it's very complicated. You won't believe me, that's how hard it is to explain myself." Eren leans back, his gaze meeting Levi's, then Mikasa.

"If whatever you say sounds like some fairy tale bullshit, then I'll kill you off for desiring to have Mikasa all to yourself." Levi threatened him.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause it's going to sound like some fairy tale bullshit." Eren glared at the man.

"Try to keep it real. Otherwise, I'll behead you. I don't care if Hanji hates me for it." 

 

Eren really had no choice but to tell him his journey from the start. Besides, it would be pleasant for him to kill time and plus, what could be more reasonable to hide when you've been caught red-handed?

 

 

"Well..... It all started with an apple...."


	19. Chapter 19

"You see, When Mikasa was young, I was actually the one who saved her." 

Eren glanced at Mikasa as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh? And how did you know that Mikasa was abducted by those criminals? Did you use your 'gift' sent from the Gods of heaven?" 

"It's not like that. To be honest, I never knew how to tell the future. I traveled back in time from a 17 year-old to a kid again--"

"Okay, now you're just making up bullshit--"

"I'm telling you the truth." Eren sounded annoyed, unable to convince Levi and Mikasa.

"Then prove it." 

"........ I know everything about Mikasa more than anyone. More than you." Eren responded.

"She likes eating fish, she had a caucasian father and a japanese mother, she loves flowers, she was kidnapped when she was nine years old as I was. On the day of the abduction, the Ackerman family expected to see my father Grisha Jaeger."

"Grisha?" Mikasa repeated.

"Does that ring a bell?" Eren asked.

"Do you know him?" Levi turned to Mikasa.

"Ah... Yes... I remember a doctor who was planning on visiting us." Mikasa answered.

"Where is he now?" Levi asked.

"My father passed away after the colossal titan breached wall Maria. He gave me the ability to shift into a titan. I don't know what he gave me. I was too young to remember." Eren replied.

"I see... Eren, I have no choice but to report this to Commander Erwin. I'm sure his decision is to put you on trial as soon as possible." Levi explained.

"What?!" Eren stood up with his tied hands, startled.

"What's the matter? If you want to prove your innocence, I won't stop you, titan shifter." Levi spoke.

"Kuh!" Eren grinded his teeth, feeling frustrated and defeated. 

"Come, Mikasa. You should stay by my side." Levi announced as he left.

"Right." Mikasa nodded.

"Mikasa wait! I know that deep down inside, you have feelings for me!" Eren leaned forward to the cell bars, hoping his prayers would reach the ears of an angel.

Mikasa stops her tracks and turned her attention towards the boy.

"Look at me! Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me! I know you do! That is why I've been trying so hard to get you back! I'm doing everything I can to make you remember us!" Eren shouted.

"Eren..." Mikasa removed her bangs that hang on the side of her cheeks.

She took a deep breath, and with a calm and respective tone, she spoke:

 

_"There was no 'us'."_

 

Eren did nothing but lay eyes on her, speechless of her attitude towards him. He then looked down with realization that Mikasa had only met him when he had joined the Survey Corps. And that she was now with someone else rather than him. It hurt him. A hole was drilled inside of his heart. He couldn't stand being rejected by his one true love. But for some reason, he was able to regain his vocal chords to talk after Mikasa turned away to walk with Levi, leaving him behind.

 

"No, you're wrong Mikasa! You just gotta remember! I'm the one who loves you the most! Please just hear me out!" He screamed. 

Nothing but silence had answered the boy's plead. All he could do was sit and wait, probably pray that he won't be executed by the supreme court. 

"Armin..." Eren whispered as he sat back down, his hands seized, his patience growing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Well, that was something I least expected from him. What a surprise." Levi commented after shutting the door behind Mikasa.

"Levi... You're amazing." Mikasa mumbled.

"Hm?" 

"I mean, you caught him red-handed. And I owe you." Mikasa smiled.

"No, I should've known earlier than that. I apologize for being so careless. I always wondered why you were so clingy all of a sudden." Levi rubbed her head.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I swear to you that I will protect you from him, no matter what. Even if it means that I have to kill him." Levi brought her head closer to his, whispering these sweet words to her ears.

And that was when it broke her. She wanted to devote her life to him. She was willing to make a sacrifice for him. She's even willing to die for him. She knows that he won't go back on his words. Everything he says is final. And things will change for the better. She clutched onto his shirt, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. She cringed, feeling as if she did not deserve to be treated so kindly. She had no idea how he had figured her out. But she was relieved that things turned out the way she wanted them to be.

"Levi.... I... I wanna get married now." Mikasa sniffed.

".... Uhm... When..?" Levi's face began to turn red at her sudden words.

"As soon as possible." Mikasa mumbled.

"... Alright. I'll see what I can do..." Levi sighed and pulled her close, as a man would do for his wife.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermagahh WIFI was down and I was stranded on this page.

Within the next day, the new recruits all huddled together around one bed. A cry was heard from the center of the attention. There she was, the fragile little being who wailed with all her might, careless of wiping her runny nose and tears. She mourned over her friend. She was greatly indebted. She was broken.

"WAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasha shrieked.

"C-CONNIEEE!! WHY!?!?!??" 

"Sasha, we're really sorry--"

"NO! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I WAS BEING CLUMSY!" Sasha argued.

"Jeez she cries like a little kid." Jean thought as he watched the young girl bawl her eyes out.

"I SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD!!"

"Oi! Pull yourself together!" Jean interrupted.   
He squeezed through the small crowd surrounding her, grasping onto her collar and yanked her close to his face, nose to nose.

"You're a soldier now! Did you not expect that any of us could possibly die!? Did you think that joining the Survey Corps was just some walk in the park!? Did you think that we joined this group just to go on a picnic outside the walls!?" Jean shouted.

"Connie was a brave soldier, and he played his part! He would be pissed if you insist on dying after him! He wouldn't want that for his best friend! Think of why he decided to save your skin!" 

Sasha couldn't speak. It was as if those words were foreign to her. It was a long process of thoughts.

"Connie wants you to live on! And that's what we're gonna do, Sasha! We're going to look out for each other, even if it means sacrificing one's life!"

"Sasha, we're here for you. Connie isn't really gone. He will always be remembered by us." Krista explained.

"Think of it like this. Connie is going on a train that won't return. But that train leads to paradise and people who have fallen during the war. He's not gone, Sasha. He went to the other side, taking your place. He's not really dead." Ymir spoke casually.

".....You're r-right.... He's.... He's just on a train to paradise... He's not really gone." Sasha panted.

"Of course, I'm right." Ymir scoffed.

"Hey, you feeling better now, potato girl?" Jean said in a calm tone.

"I... I think so..." Sasha sniffed.

 

 

"Oy, are you all done now?" Levi's voice interfered the great moment between the bonds of sweet friendship.

"What is it, Corporal?" Armin called out.

"I have an important announcement to make about your friend, Eren." Levi cleared his throat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"EREN!?" Sasha cried out.

"S-Sasha?" 

"Eren!"

"Armin!"

"What are you doing in here!? Are you alright??" Armin rest his hands on the bars. 

Eren's group of friends stared at him like a caged tiger waiting to be fed. He felt humiliated, hoping that Levi wouldn't reveal his intentions.

"He didn't tell you? Eren's a titan shifter." Levi responded with ease.

"What!? That can't be true!" 

"Ask him." 

"Eren! It's not true is it? This is just a joke, right??" 

Armin claimed to know that Eren is just an innocent boy but when Eren revealed himself, his face told him otherwise.

"Armin... It's true. I am a titan-shifter..."

"L-Like.... Annie, Reiner, and Bert?" Krista asked.

Eren nodded with his head held low.

"There you have it." Levi commented from the background.

"Armin, listen to me. You gotta help me." Eren begged.

"B-But, how?! I can't do anything-"

"I am an innocent person. I am not guilty. I would never try to hurt anyone."

"I-I know that but... You're a titan-shifter for christ sake, Eren!" Armin replied.

"The supreme court is going to put me on trial on the day after tomorrow. You just gotta be honest and go with it, alright?"

"The supreme court?! How are you going to defend yourself!?" Armin asked.

"I'll... Figure something out...." Eren looked away.

"We'll try to help you Eren. We'll do what we can." Armin nodded.

"Thanks. I knew I can count on you all. I'm sorry for being a jerk back then. I'll change--"

"Hell yeah you'll change, you fuckin' bastard!" 

"Jean?" Eren sees the young man, pushing his way through to see Eren behind bars.

"Heh, it's like you're on a timeout, ya prick!" Jean cackled while Eren sighed, relieved that Jean didn't have a better comeback to throw in his face when he's in a miserable situation.

"That really hurts me." Eren responded sarcastically.

"You deserve to stay in that cage, Eren! 'Cuz you're an animal!" Jean taunted.

"All this time, my dreams have come true. Seeing you as a guilty man is even better! I look forward to participating in your trial, Eren, 'cuz I got a story up my sleeve that's just begging to show!! I'll make sure to cut off any loose ends that will help prove your innocence!" Jean smirked.

Now that one really hurts Eren. It pretty much scarred him. And for the first time in his life, he actually felt threatened by Jean.

"Jean, be nice." Krista interfered.

"Tch, say what you want but I'll be the hero who'll cut you down, Jaeger. Just you wait." Jean whispered in a harsh tone with that sadistic smile written on his face.

"Jean, shut the hell up." Eren spoke with a bored expression, yet behind that mask was a terrified Eren.

 

"Alright, time's up. You'll see him again during the trials. Go upstairs and help yourselves with food." Levi called out.

"Don't you worry, Eren. We'll help you." Armin's last words gave Eren courage before they left him.

Levi was the last one standing. He decided to walk up to Eren with a single hand grabbing ahold of the bars.

"Mikasa can be very pushy sometimes... She wants to get married right away." 

Eren jolted to hear Levi's words.

"I will grant her whatever she wants. So do me a favor and try not to do anything rash tomorrow. If you do, as Kirstein said, I will cut you down." Levi warned him before leaving.

 

"Oh shit...." Eren murmured while he collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating, panting, wheezing, panicking.

 

_Mikasa, no._

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What are we going to do, Armin?" Krista asked with concern.

"We didn't even know this! I really don't know how I'm going to do this!" Armin felt frustrated, messing up his blonde locks.

"I-I want to save Eren but I don't think I can! I don't know how I can save him!! I'm useless!" Armin covered his face.

"Armin, we just need to stay true to ourselves. No lies, right? We got nothing to cover, yea?" Krista comforted him.

"I-I guess, but I dunno if that'll help him! Oh, what should I do!?" 

"They'll kill him! I'll regret it! I don't have any evidence or proof!" 

"Armin, chill." Ymir sighed.

"Right! W-We can't just give up! I just need to think with my brain!" Armin spoke with confidence.

"Tch it's too late to save that good for nothing bastard." Jean stated.

"Jean! He's your friend! You shouldn't turn against him! We've already lost Connie so you should worry that we're going to lose Eren too!!" Sasha spatted.

"What? He's not part of our squad! We don't need him!" Jean argued back.

"He's precious to us!" Sasha pouted.

"Precious my ass!" 

"Jean! We can't afford to lose Eren!" Sasha begged.

"I don't know what we'll do. And I'm scared that things will go bad."

"Aw, come on now! Who's fault do you think this is!?" Jean yelled.

His friends stare at him with shock, except for Ymir who knew Jean was going to explode when things did not go as he wanted them to.

"Eren brought this upon himself! He was the one who started this calamity! It's his fault! Not mine! It's one less person to worry about! Eren will not be a loss---"

In a swift move, Sasha cuts him off by slapping him across the face.

"You're not even human anymore!!" Sasha cried as she wailed, running away from Jean.

"S-Sasha! Wait!" Jean shouted.

"You really blew it, Kirstein." Ymir whistled.

"UGH! Forget it! s'not my problem anyway!" Jean stormed away, leaving two innocent blondes and a tall upstanding woman.

".... Now what?" Krista turned to Ymir, who was still calm about the situation.

"Hope for the best." Ymir responded.

"We can't just hope..." Armin spoke.

 

_We gotta gamble...._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During nighttime, while everyone slept, Jean was watching the ceiling like stars in the sky. He quickly thought about how Eren was gonna get through the night, sleeping in a cold cell, all alone in the darkness. 

"It's his fault." Jean talked. 

"It's not."

Jean flinched at the indirect response. He lifted his upper body to reveal the blonde-haired boy. 

"What the-- Armin when the hell did you get here?? Don't scare me like that, jeez!" Jean whispered as he fell back on his bed.

"Jean, I came... To talk to you... I just... Need to go over this..." Armin spoke in a soft tone as he made his way to Jean's bed and sat beside him.

"I don't know how to save someone when they're in danger. It's always me. I'm the damsel in distress and then, Eren comes to save me... But.... He's also the damsel in distress too." Armin explained.

"Armin?" It was too dark to see but Jean had realized that Armin was overflowing with small tears.

"I can't even protect myself... I always thought, 'how can I protect anyone'? I just..." Armin wiped his tears.

"Hey, lighten up, alright? If it makes you feel any better..... I felt a little guilty for telling off the brat." Jean confessed.

"What?" Armin sniffed.

"*Sigh*, The truth is, I'm scared too. You're not the only one who's concerned about Eren. Then there's Sasha and Krista. I don't know about Ymir but there's them. They care about him too." Jean spoke.

"You do care?" Armin asked.

"Hey, I'm not about to repeat myself." Jean shifted in his bed.

"So that's how it is...." Armin commented.

"Huh?"

"Jean... If you... Really want to help Eren... Will you.... Help me... Save him?" Armin requested.

"What?" 

"I don't know if this will work but... Would you be able to take a risk to save Eren?" Armin asked.

"Sure, I'll... Try to help him out during the trials--"

"That's not what I mean." 

 

At first, Jean was confused. But when he put the pieces together, it began to make sense. And yet, he was starting to backfire.

"No. nononononono" Jean declined.

"I know where this is going and I'm not going to do it." Jean says, shaking his head.

"I am not going to risk my life, quote on quote life, to help him break out of the cell before the trials. Hell. No." Jean rejected.

"B-But..!"

"I'm sure Eren will live, Armin--"

"No! Jean, you have to help me bail him out tomorrow! I-It's the perfect time for him to escape!" Armin whispered.

"Why is it the perfect time?--"

"Because Hanji invited us to Corporal Levi's wedding."

"Wait, what?" Jean quirked an eyebrow.

"I-It's tomorrow. I don't know why they decided to do it tomorrow, but it's the perfect chance!" 

"Armin, you are playing a dangerous game, you know that? And if we do succeed, where will Eren run off to?" Jean asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet but I'd rather set him free than have the supreme court execute him. I know that Levi is in favor of doing that. No matter what, we're Eren's friends and we can't really win the trial if only we knew about Eren's titan-shifting ability earlier."

"So... That was probably why he was restraining himself from us. He had to keep it a secret. But how the hell did Levi know?" Jean wondered.

"I don't know. Eren shares the same potential as any titan so maybe any evidence left behind might have done the deed."

"You're right."

"So Jean, are you willing to save an innocent living soul by putting your life at risk?" Armin asked once again.

 

_".... Sure..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao Jean be forming dat squad doe. ^o^


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end!

On the day of the wedding, everyone was preparing the decorations at a church. Majority of the squadron leaders participated in helping the decorations while the recruits were doing their daily cleaning back at the headquarters. Levi was currently getting ready in his office while Hanji dragged MIkasa out of HQ and into town to pick out a last minute wedding dress.

Meanwhile, Armin and the others were mopping the floor. Everyone was quiet, worried about Eren's sake but at the same time, excited for Levi and Mikasa's wedding, especially Sasha. She was looking forward to the food. Within the operation that Armin and Jean had planned, they had kept the secret mission to themselves. They were waiting for the right time to do it. Anytime, if Levi steps out the door, it's go time. Jean's been avoiding Armin's eye contacts to make things go natural. 

Just wait....

 

"We should probably visit Eren after we're done. I'm sure Levi will allow us to talk to him." Krista insisted.

"Didn't you remember what he said? We'll see Eren tomorrow. Not today." Ymir answered.

"It must be really lonely for him to stay down there." Krista wondered.

While Jean was finished with mopping his side of the area, he spotted Sasha standing in the kitchen, alone, washing the dishes. Yesterday didn't end well with Sasha. Jean sighed, thinking about what to say to the girl in order to stay on her good side rather than having her hate him for the rest of her life. He wanted to sew the bonds between them, share a good time before it runs out, or worse, gets wasted. Jean gulped and sighed as he slowly made his way to the potato girl. 

 

"Uh... Hi.." Jean mumbled.

"Hi..." Sasha shyly responded.

"So..... You uhm... You like potatoes?" 

 

Real smooth Jean . Real smooth.

 

"Hm..." Sasha hummed, refusing to look into the man with her brown orbs.

"...Okay... I uh, like them too, ya know?" Jean commented in an awkward tone.

"So?" Sasha pouted, causing Jean to become more nervous than he was before.

 

So? What now? What do I say??

 

"Look Sasha... I just want to tell you something before I..." Jean closed his eyes, holding back his tongue.

"Before you what?" Sasha murmured, barely speaking in an audible tone.

"Before I go home to visit my mother. I've decided not to come to the wedding." Jean explained.

"What is it?" 

"I didn't really mean it when I said that Eren's not part of our squad. Don't take it so lightly. I was just... Mad at that time because.. I've always hated Eren, okay? But... For some reason, when I look at him from a different perspective, he's not such a douchy guy after all." Jean stated.

"Really...?" Sasha stopped rinsing the plates, frozen in his words.

"Yes.... I'll help him too, even if it kills me." Jean spoke with sarcastic words.

"I'm... Glad that you think that way." Sasha grinned.

"Hey, even if he does get through with the trials, I'll still give him a punch in the face for not telling us this huge ass secret he's been keeping!" Jean flashed a gleaming smile.

"Yeah. We can all give him one." Sasha replied.

"That's right! So don't worry about him, 'cuz he's going to be alright!" 

"Yeah!" Sasha cheered.

 

During their brief celebration, Levi walked past them, announcing that he had to run a few errands and buy more food before the wedding starts. 

"Don't leave a single speck of dirt, alright? I'm off to buy you bread for the afternoon. And remember, no one enters the underground basement." Levi says as he made his way out the door.

"Right! See ya later!" Jean responded.

"Hey, Jean, are you done mopping the floor?" Armin called out.

 

It's time, isn't it?

 

Jean frowned for a second, closing his eyes, focusing on the main objective. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Jean asked, wearing his usual facial expression.

"I was wondering if you can help me carry out those huge crates outside from the back. Levi wants us to polish them, whatever's inside of them." Armin muttered.

"Alright, I'll be with you in just a sec." Jean answered.

"Okay then." 

"Well, I'm glad that we're friends again, Sasha. Are we cool?" Jean held out his hand.

".. Yeah." Sasha hesitantly accepted his offer and shook his hand. 

"I gotta go and help Armin now. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jean waves goodbye, leaving the female trio to clean up. 

 

 

 

"Alright, I'm ready..." Jean approached Armin.

"Okay. Let's begin." Armin nodded.

"How're we going to unlock the cell?" Jean asked.

"You got nothing to worry about. I just need a solid 45 seconds and then we'll gain access to his cell door. We gotta be careful if we don't want to disrupt the other members outside." Armin explained.

"Uh, okay... You're the expert." Jean shrugged as they sneaked down the stairs where Eren was kept.

"Once we get him out, we'll come up with a lie to get them off our tracks." Armin turns to Jean, who wore a nervous expression.

"Jean?" Armin stopped his tracks.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What're you talking about? Of course I am." Jean replied.

"You.... Really don't want to do this...." Armin had figured it out.

Jean looked away and avoided Armin's sympathetic look.

"It's okay if you back out now. I'm going to save my best friend." Armin kept on walking while Jean still followed, though he knew he didn't want to take another step ahead.

"No, I want to do this. for the sake of Eren." Jean muttered.

"... Alright then. Let's keep moving." Armin says as they walked towards Eren's cell door.  
  


As soon as they reached him, Armin pulls out a thin hairpin, shoving it inside the keyhole.

"Where did you get that?" Jean questioned him.

"It was a while back when Krista and Sasha wanted to do some makeover for me."

".... Did you look pretty?---"

"-Never ask that again." 

"Sorry." Jean coughed.

 

Once Armin was able to open up the door, he sees the green-eyed boy sleeping soundly on the ground.

"Eren..!" Armin whispered.

"Eren, get up!" Jean knelt down to Eren's side, shaking him in his sleep.

"Hm?" Eren blinked several times before his eyes widened.

"Armin?! Jean?? What are you guys doing here??" Eren asked abruptly.

"SHH! Shut the hell up Jaeger!" Jean covers his mouth.

"We're here to bust you out." Armin answered.

Eren rips Jean's hand away from his mouth and clutched onto Armin's collar.

"The wedding! I have to stop the wedding!" Eren shook him.

"What? Why?" Armin asked.

"I need to find Mikasa! I have to stop her!!" 

"Oi! Eren! What are you, crazy?!" 

"I have to stop them!" Eren quickly got back on his foot and ran out.

"Eren! Wait!!" Armin tried to stop Eren before he was seen by a soldier outside of the quarters.

"Jean! We gotta stop him or else he'll be seen!" Armin shouted.

"Right!" Jean and Armin ran after the panicking boy, calling out for his name with whispers.

But it was too late.....

 

"The titan-shifter is on the loose! Secure the perimeter! Cut off his limbs before he changes into a titan!!" 

Armin and Jean hears the bells ringing from outside. The people were shouting, rushing to control the situation.

"That bastard! He really fucked it up!" Jean commented as they ran.

"Where did he go!?" Armin thought.

"You there! Help us find the titan-shifter! Locate him and dispose of him at once!" One of the soldiers say.

"Y-Yes sir! Jean nodded as they continued running.

"Eren...! Where the hell is he???"

 

 

Eren had no idea where he was running off to. He decided to blend within the townspeople when he had reached the area. He looked around to find no one he recognized. Calling out her name would give out his position.

"Dammit! Where is she??" Eren searched and searched through the crowds. 

But when he spotted Hanji waiting outside a store, Eren had no choice but to check it out... But how?

 

 

"How do you like the new dress, Mrs. Ackerman? It suits you, doesn't it?" The manager commented as Mikasa twirled around with the white silk wedding gown. 

"Thank you very much." Mikasa bowed.

"It fits you perfectly! Oh! Lemme get the bouquet from downstairs! I'll try to find one that matches your dress!" The manager says as she happily walks out of the room, shutting the door from behind.

Mikasa stares at herself from the mirror, looking into her  own reflection.

".... You made it this far..." Mikasa says to herself as she smiled at herself, feeling pretty on the inside out.

She couldn't wait for the wedding. Heck, she could just jump out the window and find Levi and get married then, careless of the setting of their celebration.

"M-Mikasa!" 

The woman looked up to see a familiar man behind her from looking at her own reflection.

She gasps, backing away from him as he closes the windows.

"How...? How did you get here!? What do you want!?" Mikasa, feeling her heart pound in fear, stares at the young boy who had the potential to climb up to the windows from the tree.

"Mikasa! This is my last chance! Please! Come with me and let's run away together!" Eren offered.

"Are you insane! What makes you think I'll do that!?" Mikasa shouted.

"Mikasa! I.... I fucked up everything! I didn't think it would turn out this way! The last thing I want to see is you spending the rest of your life with another man! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything and I promise you that I will stay by your side!  I made a mistake to ignore your feelings! I regret turning back time to live a carefree life! It's not what I really want! I realized that.... You joined the Survey Corps for my own sake! You tagged along just to keep in touch with me! You wanted to protect me!!" 

"What are you saying?"

"I know that I'm not a man worth loving but I need you more than Levi! I'm begging you! Please! I'll even get on my knees-- I'll do whatever you want! Please just.... Don't leave me behind...." Eren knelt without hesitation, his head lowered to the ground, tears escaping from his eye socket. 

Feeling a little sympathy for the weeping boy, Mikasa approached to him and knelt. She had a heart and she knows that she can't forgive him after what he's done to her. But seeing him as a defenseless boy, she couldn't help but pat him on the back.

"...... There there..."

"I know that I don't deserve you, but I just can't stand it!" 

"Eren. The world is cruel... But.. It's also very beautiful..." Mikasa whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm really sorry, Eren... But... I don't regret anything. I don't regret meeting Levi. Same goes for you. But... I want to spend the rest of my life with that man--"

"No, MIkasa, please-"

"It'll be alright..." Mikasa smiled.

She took off one earring, putting it in the boy's trembling palms.

"What's this for?" Eren asked.

"Keep it. Someday, we'll see each other again in the next life, hopefully." Mikasa answered.

"And I appreciate you saying those things to me. I will remember that Eren." The young woman pulled away and took a couple steps back.

"M-Mikasa?"

"They're looking for you... I'm sure that annoying bell is ringing for you, Eren. You must leave and never return. They will kill you." Mikasa spoke.

 

 

 

"Run away as far as possible. And never look back." 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here.

Eren didn't stop. Even the military police was searching for him. The soldiers had no time to ask the townspeople. They were rushing to get to Eren. He didn't stop to rest. He couldn't. He wanted to shift into a titan, yet, he was unable to. He hated himself for refusing to use his special ability. There was nothing that he could do except run. He worries over Jean and Armin, who were searching for him effortlessly. Once Eren reached the forest, he stops to take deep breaths. 

"Come on! Work!!" Eren prayed as he bit his thumb once more. He winced at the pain that it caused him. 

"I have to change!!" Eren viciously bit his thumb over and over, blood streaming down his mouth and fingers.

He couldn't change. All he had was chewed up tissue with blood leaking through. He sat down, having no plan as to what to do, where to go, how to get out.

"Dammit!" He covered his face in frustration, slouching against the floor until he hits the ground, feeling the need to self-evaluate. 

"It's all my fault! I regret it!" Eren cursed himself.

 

"Poor Eren."

 

A voice whispered.

Eren jolted upwards, searching for the voice.

"Who's there!?" Eren turned around, looking left and right.

"Come out!" He shouted, not even caring if it was the military police.

A giggled was heard from behind. Eren swiftly turned around to reveal someone. Someone who he recognized from a long time ago. He took a couple steps back, wearing a horrified face.

"Y-You!" Eren bursted.

"Poor Eren." She giggled softly.

"Y-You're that woman!"

"It's been awhile." She stops and smiles, her basket of juicy apples hanging from one arm.

"Are you having trouble?" She asked.

"What??" 

Eren then looks down at the basket of apples, suddenly realizing what has been going on.

"It was you! You were the one who turned back time! You made my life miserable and you--"

"Don't look at me, you were the one who had regrets. It wasn't my fault."

"It's clearly your fault that I'm... I'm left with nothing! All my friends want to kill me now and the military police will be here any minute and Mikasa's getting married to Levi!" Eren felt broken. He couldn't hope for the better. 

"Eren... Who wanted to turn back time?" She asked.

"What're you talking about!? You did!" He cried out in anguish.

"Who was the one with regrets?" 

"Me, alright!? What's the point! Now I'm going to die alone! I'm gonna--"

"Eren, did you realize something?"

"What?"

"What lesson did you learn from this experience?"

".... Mikasa is special to me... WIthout her, I'm nothing! Without her, I couldn't do anything to help Armin gain trust within himself! I let my emotions get to me! I couldn't do anything alone!" Eren confessed.

The old lady smiled and nodded.

"Ah, so that's your answer." 

Eren looked up to see her carrying a perfectly shaped apple in her hand.

"Eren... If you truly seek a second chance, I am willing to give it to you. But I can't change this world that you've already created."

"What?" 

"In this world, Mikasa and Levi will live happily ever after... As for your dear friends, Armin and Jean... They are the ones who will be executed tomorrow." She explained.

"Then what about me??" Eren asked.

"You will be presumed dead in this forest."

"Then...."

"Take the apple. You'll return from whence you came, dear. After you take a bite, your soul will leave you, and you shall return." 

She hands him the red fruit. He hesitated and took a bite. Within the time, Eren collapsed, his body limp, his world turning into darkness...

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Eren......

 

Eren.....

 

"Eren!!!"

 

The boy opens his eyes, his body flinched when something was pushing him. He gasped, seeing Armin in his view.

"Armin!!" Eren lifts up his body, staring at the innocent blonde, as if he was a God who descended from the heavens.

"Get up already, sheesh! It's morning!" Armin scolded him.

Eren looked around, having a familiar feeling of his surrounding.

"Eren, are you alright? Did you have a bad dream or somethin'?" Armin asked.

"Armin! Where's Mikasa!?!?" Eren shook the boy violently, demanding an answer.

"Eh? I don't know." Armin shrugged.

"OY! Get yer lazy asses up! We got cleaning duties here!" Jean barged through the door, wearing an apron and yellow gloves.

"R-Right!" Armin nods.

"That goes to you too, asshole!" Jean yelled as he slams the door shut, dismissing himself.

"Armin! Why am I here?" Eren forced Armin to look at him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know!? M-Mikasa is--!"

"Eren, you need to apologize to Mikasa." Armin gave him a serious look.

"Huh?" Eren blinked.

"Don't you remember what you said to her yesterday?? All those horrible things... You have to say sorry! "

"A-Armin...."

  
Eren replayed a flashback of what went down. He suddenly realizes that he had managed to get back to his original time period, where he was a 17 year-old boy who childishly scolded his own caring lover just "yesterday".

"Armin! That was yesterday, right!?"

"Yes! And if you don't apologize to her, I'm gonna--"

"I gotta find Mikasa." Eren interrupted as he jumped off his bed and dashed out the room.

 

He panicked, hoping it was what he was expecting. That woman gave him the chance. But, is this just another dream? Or was it real?? Eren had to find his dear lover, the one whom he abandoned to live a free life, the one whom he needed the most, the one whom he could only bring himself to love.

The first room Eren rushed to, was.....

 

 

"What happened this time? Levi sighed as he poured a cup of tea and set it in front of Mikasa.

"Nothing." Mikasa mumbled.

"Well, your lips tell me one thing but your eyes tell me another." Levi scoffed as he poured himself a cup and sat down.

"I just... I really am overprotective of him..."

"What are you, new here? Of course you are." He clicked his tongue.

Mikasa made a face to his response.

"But.... I envy you, Mikasa." He narrowed his eye at her as he took a sip from his tea.

"Hm?" Mikasa looked up to see him.

"Because of you, he is still alive. As for me, I can't promise my men that I would be able to look after them as a squad leader. But you.... You're different." Levi explained.

"L-Levi..." Mikasa never heard him speak from the heart and soul, once, ever. But when his words rang in her ears, she was stunned.

"That little shit should respect you a little more. He needs to appreciate who he has." Levi quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Ah...." Mikasa brought a smile to her lips as she looks down at her tea to reveal her reflection.

 

"Oi, Mikasa..."

"Yes?"

Levi sets down his cup and walks over to the girl, reaching out to her, leaning in forward.

"Tch, you have something in your hair. It's bothering the hell outta me." Levi caressed her hair.

"I do?" Mikasa looked up to meet his eyes. Their positions froze within time......

 

And that was when Eren broke through the door, into the office.

 

"MIKASA!" Eren called out.

The girl responded with the boy's call.

"Eren...?" Mikasa responded.

Eren, feeling deep jealousy down his heart, seeing the man before him who once took away his woman, touching her black locks.

 

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off her!!" Eren stormed in and grabbed Mikasa by the arm, glaring at Levi.

"Mikasa is mine! And mine only! I will never let you have her!" Eren warned him.

"Eren--"

"Let's go, Mikasa! We don't have time to stay and have tea with him!" Eren dragged her out, leaving the man behind with two cups full of black tea.

He shot a glare at the door, then sat down and peacefully sipped his cup.

 

 

"Eren, where are we going?? Y-You're hurting my hand." Mikasa stumbled after him as he quickened his pace.

Once they reached an area where no one was around, Eren shoves her against the wall, trapping her with his arms.

"Eren?" Mikasa rested her fists against her beating chest, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"You're mine....Only mine..." He leaned in, his chest touching hers.

"Eren, are you... Alright?"

"Mikasa...." Eren slowly wraps his arms around the girl, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I should've never said something like that to you again. I didn't mean it. I've made a mistake."

Mikasa remembered what he was referring to. She then rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Eren."

"I'm so sorry... I need you more than anyone.... Don't ever leave my side. So please, stay with me forever." He murmured.

"...... Okay Eren. Forever." Mikasa formed a small smile, embracing his back, holding him close, causing him to feel a sense of relief. She was confused of his sudden actions but decided to forgive and forget.

He tightened his hold on her. She confirmed his chance, meaning he will never have to go through the nightmare in which he created ever again.

 

Never....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the end cuz I typed this on a slow computer -_-'' The next chapter will be the last.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren led her to the rooftop of HQ. He sat down, gesturing her to do the same. They watched the blue sky together, like they used to when they were kids. 

"... Ne, Mikasa..." Eren spoke.

"Hm?" 

"I love you." He confessed.

"That's not the first time I've heard you say that." Mikasa let out a small giggle.

"And it's not gonna be the last either." Eren smiled, holding onto her hand.

"I love you too, Eren." Mikasa leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation.

 

Strangely, Eren didn't know where he was anymore. In reality, or in a dream. But even so, it's better than anything. He was glad that Mikasa was by his side. As long as she's with him, his worries are nothing but sand and ashes.

"Hey, I have something to ask you." Eren mumbled in her hair.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna live with me in a house and... Maybe have a family of our own?" Eren proposed.

Mikasa sat up straight, covering her mouth with her muffler.

"W-What? Now??" Mikasa asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, we can do it right now." Eren chuckled.

"B-But..! We don't have time for that! We still gotta fight for humanity and all that! And besides, where are you going to get a ring?" Mikasa explained.

"Don't worry about all that stuff." Eren lazily wave his hand.

"... Are you serious?" Mikasa was unsure if he was telling a joke or.....

 

"Here, stand up." Eren stood on his two feet, helping Mikasa stand.

"What are you doing...?" Mikasa tilted her head to the side.

"I want you to marry me." Eren held both of her hands, squeezing them firmly.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay Eren? Do you... Have a fever??" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. I want to marry you before it's too late." Eren stared down at their hands.

"B-But... It's never too late, Eren." Mikasa replied.

"And it's never too early.." Eren leaned in close, his face just inches away from hers.

"You're... Really doing this?" She spoke in a quiet tone.

"Yep."

".... You're... Really bad at timing, Eren..." Tears were formed on the corner of her eyes. 

"I am..."

They both laughed for a brief moment.

"So?" Eren whispered.

"Yeah. We can get married." Mikasa nodded.

In a swift move, Eren lifted her up and spinned around a couple times, letting out a cheer while she let out a cute giggle.

 

"I love you Mikasa!!" Eren shouts.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(2 weeks later)

 

"That dress looks absolutely beautiful on you, Ms. Jaeger." 

"Thank you." She bowed respectively.

"Welp! I'm going to see which shoes will go with that wedding dress! You just stand there a look pretty, alright!" The manager says as she exits the room.

As soon as the doors were closed, Mikasa looked at the details on her white dress. It fit her perfectly and she was stunning in it. She stared at the the mirror, smiling to herself, letting out a small sigh.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Mikasa, are you in there?" She heard the voice spoke.

Before she could answer, the door was opened. It revealed Eren, who was in a suit that matched her dress. His hair was parted to one side, she could barely recognize him for a split second.

"Eren, you weren't supposed to come in." She huffed, resting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Eren complimented her, ignoring her comment.

She was speechless, finding no words to respond to him.

"Um, thanks." She hid her face, concentrating on the mirror rather than her soon-to-be husband.

The young boy walked over to his bride, wrapping his arms around her waist, rocking her from left to right.

"You're really pretty." He hooked his chin on her shoulder as she leaned in against his touch.

"You already said something like that." She grinned.

Eren looked at her from the mirror, noticing something unusual.

"Hey... Where's the other side of your earring?" Eren pulled away and turned her around to feel her empty earlobe.

"It's missing? I didn't know that..." Mikasa realized as she felt the same lobe.

"It must've fell somewhere..." Mikasa began searching the floor while Eren watched her.

 

Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket when he shoved a hand in there. He pulled it out, revealing an earring. He had remembered that the Mikasa who was supposedly marrying Levi gave him an earring before he ran away. But how did it end up in his pocket in the first place.

 

_Someday, we'll see each other again in the next life, hopefully._

 

Eren was surprised for a second. The pairs matched. 

"I found it." Eren announced to her.

"Huh?" She turned back to him as he held it up with one hand.

"Where was it?" Mikasa asked as she allowed him to pierce the earring through her earlobe.

"Oh, I just... Found it." Eren explained.

"Hm. Thanks." MIkasa felt it before looking into his eyes.

He couldn't help but lean in for a kiss on her lips. She resisted, wrapping her arms around his neck as he supported her back.

 

_Yeah, we did......._

 

 

 

(END)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an extra chapter about Levi and Mikasa's life together as a married couple after this. I promise. Thank you all for catching up with me 'till then end! I really appreciate you all for reading the fanfic!!


	25. Explanation (Author's note) It can be very helpful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. He owns the characters as well. I own nothing but the fanfiction.

YEAH! WE FINISHED THE ENTIRE FANFIC STORY!!!!

  
Alright! As you may know, I'm sure you guys might have questions going around and all that good stuff about the fanfic. So! I wrote this to make sure you guys try to understand what I'm getting here, yeah? LET'S GO!

 

 

1) Why was Mikasa such a weak character in the chapter "Take"? It's obvious that she's stronger than Eren. She was very OOC in that chapter (Which, I won't deny.) She was helpless when Eren was being dominant. 

Answer: The reason why Mikasa wasn't as strong was because of the fanfiction that I've changed. She was rescued by a man who isn't as reckless as Eren is: Levi Ackerman. Sure, he taught her some basic survival skills, but not all. In their relationship, Levi is more overprotected to Mikasa, making sure she is in no harm's way. Therefore, Mikasa didn't feel the need to worry about Levi's sake because she knows that he makes wise choices and that he is a mature man who knows how to handle uneasy situations. Plus, he's a fair fighter. On the other hand, we have Jaeger bombastic. After saving Mikasa, He was being strangled to death by the third man who did not reveal himself until his buddies were killed. Eren had taught Mikasa that "If you live, you'll win. But if you die, you'll lose. Fight." Mikasa was inspired by this, and so she began to change into a stronger girl and vowed to protect Eren who gets into trouble, probably more than Levi. Mikasa feels the need to look after Eren because of his behavior as a young boy and now. Even Kalura asked Mikasa to do that. So, she became strong to protect Eren. Levi did not teach her that. Instead, he taught her to make choices. And because I wrote the fanfiction to have Levi save her, She did not go through that phase where her superpower lifehacks were unleashed.(Y'know, all that Ackerman power and yada yada).

 

2) Why didn't Armin's character development make much progress in the fanfic?

Answer: According to the actual story of AOT, Armin barely believes in himself that he's got the strength to pull off anything. It's extremely important that Mikasa was needed during the invasion of the titans (If only Eren hadn't made an announcement to reveal that Annie, Reiner, and Berthold are titans in the fanfic), because, Armin had thoughts about committing suicide due to his little faith in his own self. Mikasa interferes and takes away the blade, throwing it out, refusing to let him do that. She told him the he wasn't worthless, drilling that into his head to make him realize that they never lost faith in his strength. And that's when his character started developing. He came up with numerous plans for the first time and humanity had won because of his thinking skills. The incident was needed to have his character development. But since in the fanfic, Eren had prevented that and Mikasa was in the survey corps, Armin was still unsure of himself, so he didn't make much progress. 

 

3) But if Armin didn't have the guts to do anything risky, how did he have the guts to convince Jean to release Eren with him from the prison cell on the day of Levi and Mikasa's wedding??  

Answer: Because of their first expedition. Connie was brave enough to make a sacrifice and save Sasha. Armin was a bit inspired by this and furthermore, he realized what he had to do when Jean scolded Sasha that the Survey Corps was no walk in the park. He felt he had to do his part as a good friend to release Eren, even if it kills him, because he knew that the chances of getting Eren executed are bound to be high as hell. This was possibly a suicide attempt that Armin was making because of his lack of character development within the fanfic.

 

If you have any questions about the fanfic that doesn't make sense at all, feel free to leave a comment below and I'll try my best to make the story flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! More to come....


End file.
